Caelum: Domínio do Céu
by Drika.Veras
Summary: Quatorze jovens veem suas vidas mudarem quando são forçados a casar com completos desconhecidos para formar uma aliança e impedir a guerra. O que eles não sabem é que a guerra já começou e serão mais afetados do que poderiam imaginar.
1. Ato I: Prelúdio

PRELÚDIO

Tsuna suspira mais uma vez enquanto tentava dar um nó na gravata. Franze o cenho enquanto tentava se concentrar na gravata, mas sequer conseguia pensar em algo com clareza. Olha-se no espelho por um breve momento. Viu a si mesmo vestido com um terno elegante sob medida, os cabelos castanhos estavam como sempre desafiando a gravidade mantendo-se para cima, mas, além disso, viu seus olhos num tom pálido de laranja cheios de preocupação.

-Tsu. – chama Giotto colocando uma mão sobre o ombro do primo – Quer ajuda com a gravata?

Suspira novamente, mas confirma. Giotto abaixa-se para ficar na altura do moreno e dá o nó na gravata dele, em seguida encara os olhos do primo, idênticos ao seu, com preocupação.

-Algo de errado Tsu? – pergunta colocando as mãos sobre o ombro dele

-Toda essa situação é errada. – fala com um suspiro, o que faz Giotto franzir as sobrancelhas, e vira-se novamente para o espelho – Me sinto ridículo.

-Você está ótimo. – fala com um sorriso sincero o que fez Tsuna dar um pequeno sorriso involuntariamente. Observa o primo pelo espelho; quando estavam assim, lado a lado, tinham muitas semelhanças físicas, apesar de Giotto ser loiro e mais alto. Uma pena que eram apenas as físicas.

Ouvem batidas na porta e viram-se vendo um homem de cabelos vermelhos com uma tatuagem em forma de labareda no lado direito do rosto entrar no quarto. Ele faz uma breve reverência.

-Estão todos aqui Majestade. – fala ele com um pequeno sorriso – Esperam por nós no salão.

-Obrigado G. – fala Giotto com um pequeno sorriso e dá uma tapinha no ombro de Tsuna com outro de seus sorrisos brilhantes – Vamos Tsu.

O moreno confirma antes de seguir o primo e seu guarda-costas-e-serviçal-particular ruivo. A capa negra de Giotto, que ele fizera questão de usar naquele dia, ondulava suavemente a cada passo do loiro. Tsuna sentiu-se nervoso a cada passo. Estava cada vez mais perto do destino de seu país, do seu povo, mas especificamente do **seu** destino. G para em frente à porta dupla de carvalho guardada por dois homens uniformizados que os separava do salão. Inspira profundamente.

-Vai dar tudo certo Tsuna – fala Giotto tentando encoraja-lo

Ajeita a gravata sentindo que ela poderia sufoca-lo. Um dos homens abre as portas e eles entram. G dá dois passos a frente e outro para o lado.

-Sua majestade real, Giotto Vongola Primo, e sua alteza real, Tsunayoshi Vongola. – fala G em voz alta, todos os que estavam na sala fazem uma profunda reverência aos dois.

Tsuna sente os olhares que variavam de curiosidade ao sarcasmo. Olha inseguro para o primo que abre os braços de maneira receptiva.

-É um prazer receber a todos aqui. – Giotto observa os convidados com gentileza, seu charme natural fazendo com que as pessoas se sentissem mais a vontade – Espero que se sintam a vontade e considerem esse lugar como uma segunda casa. – o loiro sorri largamente.

Tsuna sente um calafrio descer por sua espinha. Isso não era bom. Sempre que tinha um mau pressentimento, alguma coisa muito ruim aconteceria. Troca um olhar com G, que pareceu ter o mesmo sentimento que ele, antes de voltar a olhar para o primo que ainda sorria para os convidados.

-Poderiam se apresentar? – pergunta o loiro e seu sorriso pareceu se alargar um pouco mais ao ver que um dos convidados deu um passo a frente.


	2. Decisão do rei

O primeiro capítulo (oficial) da história. Espero que gostem!

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! não me pertence.

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: A decisão do rei**_

_**Caelum, pela manhã.**_

Tsuna move-se um pouco no armário tentando achar uma posição menos desconfortável. Estava lá há horas, observando secretamente a reunião entre os líderes das nações mais poderosas. Não fazia isso por más intenções, mas odiava não saber o que acontecia nessas reuniões já que o primo nunca o levava e sequer dizia o que acontecera. Acabou desenvolvendo o hábito de ouvir de trás das paredes ou de portas dos armários e isso havia lhe dado um ouvido até sensível para sons baixos. Espia novamente pela brecha e vê o primo, Giotto, de pé em frente aos outros.

-E por esse motivo, sugiro que façamos uma aliança. – fala Giotto em tom grave, possuía cabelos loiros que estranhamente desafiavam a gravidade ficando sempre espetados para cima, e um rosto que poderia ser considerado até comum: quadrado, com uma boca fina e olhos amendoados; mas era a cor de seus olhos o que chamava a atenção, um laranja suave, não encontrado em nenhuma outra família.

-E que me oferece em troca da aliança? – pergunta outra voz com um tom leve de deboche – A qualquer momento poderia oferecer minhas forças aos Millefiore.

-Você não faria isso. Sabe tão bem quanto nós que teria apenas prejuízo ao aliar-se ao rei louco. – fala outra voz – Há algo que lhe interesse além do apoio militar e melhores rotas e condições para o comércio?

-Acordos são esquecidos com a mesma facilidade com que são feitos. – Tsuna inclina-se tentando ver quem estaria falando, mas vê apenas um par de mãos usando luvas escuras – Um casamento seria uma garantia firme além de um voto de confiança entre os países.

Tsuna havia dado um pequeno guincho quando ouvira a palavra 'casamento' e prende a respiração temendo ser ouvido. Inclina um pouco a cabeça vendo o rosto sério do primo. Houve uma série de murmúrios, a maioria em protesto. Giotto inspira profundamente antes de pedir que os homens a sua frente se acalmassem. Eles discutiram essa ideia um pouco mais, o número de pessoas contra diminui gradativamente até que todos pareceram ser a favor. Giotto, percebendo estar encurralado, não teve escolha a não ser acatar a decisão dos outros seis. Então, eles começaram a discutir quem deveria casar com quem. Tsuna ficou atônito ao ver que eles discutiam isso como se discutissem a posse de terras. Quer dizer, eles estavam decidindo a vida de pessoas! Não havia sequer um pingo de consideração?

-E o que me diz do jovem Tsuna? – fala novamente a voz que havia sugerido o casamento – Ele e minha filha tem quase a mesma idade. – Giotto franze ligeiramente as sobrancelhas, os outros imediatamente se calaram; Tsuna novamente prendeu a respiração.

-Não sei se Tsuna poderia se casar com sua filha. – fala outra voz, esta tinha um sotaque leve – Até onde sabemos, ela é uma garota de saúde frágil. Como segundo na linhagem com direito a assumir o trono, ele precisaria de uma moça bela e forte. – Tsuna quase suspirou aliviado, quase – Minha irmã mais nova também é jovem e como toda jovem de Soleil é conhecida por sua beleza, talentos e jovialidade.

-Então. – Giotto inspira profundamente – Sentir-me-ia honrado se sua irmã pudesse ser a esposa do meu primo.

-É uma honra para nós, majestade.

-Se bem me recordo, Nebula e Caligo sempre mantiveram relações comerciais. – fala outra voz com um tom mais divertido – Porque não unirem-se também com o casamento?

-Se for do desejo de sua Majestade, então minha família aceitará essa responsabilidade. – fala uma voz austera ao fundo.

-Alaude e sua família sempre foram aliados do meu reino e é um amigo que tenho em alta estima. – Giotto vira-se para o fundo da sala – Alguma objeção?

-Nenhuma Majestade.

-Então acho que está tudo decidido. – fala ele – Como dito anteriormente, será melhor que eles não saibam ainda. Eles virão ao palácio da família Vongola para se conhecerem antes de serem informados sobre o futuro conjugue e estarão sob a tutela de professores particulares. Se não há mais nada a ser discutido, darei essa reunião por encerrada.

Após uma longa série de despedidas e reverências, a porta se fecha. Tsuna espera, contando até 100 antes de sair de seu esconderijo, mas surpreende-se ao ver Giotto parado junto a porta encarando-o.

-Então era aí que você estava. – fala o loiro com um suspiro longo enquanto esfregava os cabelos

-O-O que significa isso? – pergunta ele tendo a voz ligeiramente trêmula – Você disse que nunca permitiria um casamento político! Então porque aceitou o que eles disseram?! Porque não fez nada?! – fala a última frase elevando a voz enquanto esforçava-se para segurar as lágrimas. Giotto encara os olhos alaranjados do primo, iguais aos seus.

-Tsu... – começa ele, mas é interrompido por batidas na porta e uma das empregadas entra no recinto.

-Majestade, lorde Asari deseja falar-lhe um momento.

-Por favor – começa o loiro olhando para a empregada com um pequeno sorriso – Diga a ele que...

-Que sua majestade já está a caminho. – fala Tsuna interrompendo o primo – Eu estarei me retirando para meu quarto, com sua licença majestade. – ele curva-se e sai do cômodo a passos largos.

* * *

Já passava das dez da noite, e mesmo tendo dito várias vezes que não iria jantar, algumas empregadas ainda insistiam em chamá-lo para perguntar se queria algo. Tsuna senta-se na cama encarando a escuridão do quarto. Sempre tivera medo do escuro, mas ficar sentado ali era um pouco reconfortante.

Casar! Iria se casar! E com uma completa desconhecida! Mesmo sendo um covarde sem nenhum talento tinha esperanças de que encontraria a mulher de sua vida com suas próprias forças (soava um pouco como um conto de fadas, mas o que custava sonhar?).

Deita-se na cama enfiando a cabeça no travesseiro. Nunca se sentira tão inferior ou impotente. A sua vida, assim como a de outros, estava sendo decidida em nome de uma aliança de guerra. O que poderia fazer? Fugir não era má ideia, mas era péssimo em corrida e escalada (ou qualquer outro esporte), sem falar que conhecia poucas cidades de Caelum ou dos reinos vizinhos e com certeza duraria pouco tempo sozinho. Poderia tentar o suicídio, mas só de imaginar sentiu-se assustado e desistiu.

Ouviu uma batida na porta, devia ser mais alguma empregada tentando servir a ele o jantar.

-Vá embora! – grita para a porta e puxa um lençol até ficar completamente coberto, um hábito que desenvolveu quando criança.

Ouve a porta abrir e fechar, vendo através do tecido a claridade de uma vela aproximar-se da cama. A luz para bem próxima à cama e um som suave contra a madeira foi ouvido.

-Tsu. – chama Giotto baixo – Não desceu para jantar.

-Não tive fome. – replica abraçando o travesseiro; sente a cama afundar ao seu lado quando Giotto sentou-se no colchão.

-Você é um péssimo mentiroso. – sente a mão do primo tocar seu ombro sob o lençol – Realmente sinto muito Tsu, não queria que a discussão acabasse daquele jeito.

-Se eles são mesmo seus aliados porque não se juntaram logo a você?

-É complicado. – fala o loiro com um suspiro – Um casamento entre nobres de nações diferentes também serve como garantia de que não aconteça um conflito interno.

-Eu sei disso. – fala baixo.

-Desculpe. – ouve-o suspirar novamente. Eles ficam alguns minutos em silêncio até que Tsuna fala

-Eu nem a conheço. – diz o moreno com voz trêmula.

-Ela é uma garota da sua idade e é extremamente gentil.

-Ela não vai gostar de mim.

-De onde você tirou isso? – pergunta o loiro com a sobrancelha ligeiramente arqueada e um pequeno sorriso, sabendo o quanto seu primo sempre fora inseguro.

-Eu não sei fazer nada direito. Não sou bom em luta, esportes e mal consigo aprender o que me ensinam. – ele abaixa um pouco o lençol deixando os olhos visíveis – Como poderia gostar de alguém que é motivo de chacota das empregadas?

-Eu gosto de você. – Giotto afasta alguns fios do rosto do moreno – Tenho certeza que ela também vai gostar.

-Isso não faz sentido primo. – fala e dá um pequeno sorriso ao ouvir o outro rir

-Não se preocupe Tsu, tudo se resolverá a seu tempo. Além do mais você terá um ótimo novo professor.

Tsuna teve que conter a vontade de rodar os olhos. Esse devia ser o trigésimo tutor que o primo conseguia em menos de um ano. A maioria desistia ao perceber a falta de qualidades e a dificuldade de aprender as coisas mais simples, que eram naturais do garoto. O moreno suspira abaixando o lençol para descobrir a cabeça. O primo não desistiria de conseguir um bom professor para ele e garantir-lhe uma boa instrução, mas sinceramente nem tinha muitas esperanças. Giotto deita-se na cama, apoiando a cabeça no braço dobrado.

-Primo.

-Sim?

-E se ainda assim ela não gostar de mim? – o loiro ri brevemente antes de esfregar os cabelos castanhos do mais novo.

-Não se preocupe Tsu. – vê que o mais velho fechou os olhos – Depois que a guerra acabar você pode escolher se quer continuar casado ou não.

-Primo. – chama Tsuna após alguns minutos de silêncio.

-Oi. – ele abre um dos olhos

-Eu sou mais novo e ainda assim vou me casar antes de você. – Giotto pisca duas vezes processando a frase.

-Ah é? – ele dá um sorriso – Por sua insolência, sofra com minha técnica secreta.

Antecipando o ataque do primo, Tsuna tentou sair da cama, mas foi lento demais e Giotto o agarrou. Ao sentir as mãos do primo na sua barriga explodiu em risadas, enquanto tentava se livrar do loiro que de maneira desastrada tentava segurá-lo.

-Eu me rendo, eu me rendo. – fala Tsuna empurrando o primo, mas acaba caindo sentado no chão ainda em meio a risadas.

-Agora que você melhorou, que tal comer algo? – o loiro dá um pequeno sorriso, mas Tsuna conseguiu ver que além do rosto normalmente sorridente do primo havia preocupação.

-Eu não quero. Não estou com fome. – replica com um pequeno sorriso; a ideia de casar ainda o deixava com o estômago embrulhado

-Ah é? Então assim você não terá forças para resistir a minha técnica secreta número dois – Giotto pega um travesseiro da cama e gritando um 'haya!' acerta Tsuna nas costelas

Rindo, o moreno pega outro travesseiro da cama e acerta o primo com ele; a medida que eles se acertavam algumas penas saiam dos travesseiros e espalhavam-se pela cama de dossel, pelo chão e até neles. Param subitamente ao ouvir batidas urgentes na porta.

-Majestade eu sei que está aí. – fala uma voz de mulher firmemente, se bem que Giotto não parecia uma majestade com penas pelos cabelos loiros e pijama amassado.

-É a empregada chefe. – fala o loiro com um risinho em seguida põe o indicador na frente da boca e aponta para o quadro acima da lareira.

-Giotto di Vongola! Não me importa que seja o rei, se não abrir a porta agora mesmo será castigado cruelmente. – fala a mulher batendo na porta de maneira urgente e eles ouvem ela se afastar, o som dos saltos contra o piso de mármore fazendo um barulho alto no silencioso corredor.

-Rápido, antes que ela volte!

Giotto aproveita a oportunidade e vai até um quadro em cima da lareira de Tsuna, após tatear um pouco a lateral direita do quadro este desliza um pouco para o lado antes de abrir como uma porta. O loiro ajuda Tsuna a subir na passagem secreta e em seguida sobe, fechando-a a tempo de não ser pego pela empregada chefe e como bônus ainda ouvi-la dar um gritinho ao ver a situação da cama.

Eles riem baixo antes de seguirem pelas escuras passagens secretas de mãos dadas. Quantas vezes haviam feito isso? Cem? Mil? Lembrava-se que Giotto sempre lhe guiava pela mão através daqueles corredores escuros para escapar da ira da empregada chefe ou roubar doces na cozinha, tateando as paredes de pedra para encontrar o caminho. Na maioria das vezes o loiro se aproveitava das passagens para fugir de seu trabalho, já que apenas ele e Tsuna conheciam os caminhos entre as paredes do palácio e Tsuna dificilmente se colocaria contra o primo.

-A empregada chefe vai nos matar. – fala Tsuna rindo.

-Que nada. – o loiro ri baixo enquanto tateava uma parede em frente a ele – Ela só fica com raiva por algumas horas, depois é só se fingir de inocente.

Tsuna aperta um pouco mais firmemente a mão do primo com um pequeno sorriso. Giotto tinha uma presença reconfortante. Ele nunca exigia ou esperava algo de Tsuna como os outros, queria apenas alguém com quem conversar e se divertir, nunca se importou com a falta de talentos do moreno, pelo contrário, incentivava-o a tentar coisas diferentes para que encontrasse algo com que se identificasse.

Giotto encontra o que procurava na parede e com um suave clic, ela abre-se revelando um quarto grande, cuja única iluminação era o castiçal numa consola próxima a uma cama de dossel que confortavelmente acomodaria três pessoas. Eles entram no quarto e Giotto fecha a porta secreta que faz outro clic suave ao voltar a posição original. Tsuna deita-se na cama puxando os lençóis para cobrir-se.

-Não fique com o lençol todo. – reclama Giotto deitando na cama ao lado dele e puxa o lençol sobre si – Shh, lá vem ela. – ele morde o lábio tentando abafar o riso

-O castiçal. – fala Tsuna apontando para o dito objeto, o primo senta-se na cama e inclina-se para perto do castiçal apagando as velas do castiçal com um sopro em seguida deita-se novamente.

Tsuna cobre a cabeça com o lençol macio rezando para que a empregada chefe não puxasse os lençóis. Fecham os olhos ao ouvir a porta abrir e Tsuna pode jurar que sentiu o calor da vela quando a mulher aproximou-se da cama para verificar se eles realmente dormiam.

-Francamente, fazer essa bagunça toda. – fala ela com um suspiro e ajeita o lençol, descobrindo a cabeça de Tsuna e cobrindo uma das pernas de Giotto que havia ficado para fora do lençol – Ao menos digam boa noite. – ela tira algumas penas que haviam ficado presas ao cabelo de Giotto

-Boa noite Nana. – falam ao mesmo tempo com sorrisos mínimos. Tsuna ouve-a soprar a vela e em seguida abre os olhos vendo a mulher com tranças compridas e o usual uniforme de empregada sair do quarto a passos largos.

Ele e Giotto se entreolham ao mesmo tempo e começam a rir.

-Tsu. – começa o loiro quando eles se controlaram.

-Huum? – pergunta meio sonolento esfregando os olhos

-Posso te pedir um favor? – ao ver o moreno confirmar o loiro continua – Eu sei que você ouviu tudo o que foi dito na reunião então eu queria te pedir algo especial. – Tsuna encara o primo com curiosidade e suspeita – Não conte a nenhum dos outros quem será seu futuro conjugue.

-Por quê? Eles tem o direito de saber.

-E saberão. – afirma Giotto com seriedade – Mas dê a eles tempo de se conhecerem antes de descobrirem isso. E se possível ajude-os a fazer amizade.

-Posso tentar. – fala franzindo um pouco o cenho.

-Obrigado. – Giotto passa um braço ao redor do primo e começa a mexer no cabelo dele com os olhos fechados – Você é um bom garoto Tsu. – ele fala baixo antes de cair no sono.

Tsuna observa o primo por um momento antes de acomodar melhor a cabeça ao travesseiro. Perguntava-se como aquelas pessoas obrigadas a se casar reagiriam. Será que ficariam furiosas ou aceitariam facilmente? Será que algumas já se conheciam? E se algumas não se dessem bem? Talvez fosse melhor não ter dito ao primo que faria aquilo.


	3. Reações

02. Reações

Quando lorde Alaude, um loiro alto com duros olhos cinzentos, passou por ele com cara de poucos amigos, Fon soube que havia algo de errado com seu cunhado. Quando Alaude ignorou completamente o pedido do chinês para tomar chá, Fon soube que uma tempestade se abateria sobre o castelo de Nebula.

Colocando a xícara sobre o pires adornado com desenhos de dragões e flores de cerejeira, levanta-se e segue o outro a passos rápidos, mantendo o rosto sereno, enquanto jogava a trança longa por sobre o ombro e dá um suspiro ao ver o lorde entrar sem cerimônia no quarto do único filho.

-Kyoya, precisamos conversar. – fala Alaude encarando o rapaz sentado no parapeito da janela, que poderia ser considerado uma cópia do pai se não fosse pelos cabelos negros.

E com apenas essa frase, Fon sabia que Kyoya e Alaude entrariam numa discussão monossilábica que acarretaria na futura destruição do quarto do mais novo.

-Vou fazer mais chá. – fala calmamente e faz uma breve reverência antes de se retirar do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

A apenas alguns passos para chegar ao fim do corredor ouve seu sobrinho gritar "O QUE?!" a plenas pulmões, o que por si só era algo preocupante considerando que Kyoya nunca, e deve-se dar ênfase a isso, _**nunca**_ levantou a voz. Uma das empregadas que estava recolocando um dos jarros de porcelana de lorde Alaude sobre uma pequena mesa deixou-o cair ao ouvir a voz de seu jovem mestre.

-Perdão milorde. – fala ela colocando os pedaços menores do jarro em um maior

-Não precisa se desculpar. – fala ele com um sorriso tranquilo – Por favor, deixe alguns empregados de prontidão. E mantenha-os longe de Kyoya por enquanto, não queremos que aquele 'incidente' ocorra novamente.

-Sim senhor. – ela arregala um pouco os olhos antes de fazer uma reverência ao chinês e sair às pressas.

Fon observa a empregada à medida que ela descia a escadaria central, apoiando os braços cruzados sobre o parapeito. Escuta um leve assovio e vê que uma bola de penas amarela passa voando baixo ao seu lado, dirigindo-se a saída mais próxima.

-Essa noite vai ser longa. – fala e suspira ao ouvir o som de madeira sendo quebrada, teria sido a cama que havia comprado há duas semanas ou a porta que trocara há um mês? Suspira novamente puxando a trança longa por cima do ombro – Muito, muito longa.

* * *

-Casar? – repete Mukuro, seus olhos heterocromáticos voltaram-se para a cama ao ouvir um gemido baixo e então voltam-se para a Elena, que apenas confirma com um gesto – Mas com quem mãe?

-Daemon não deu muitos detalhes pela carta, mas parece que é uma decisão política. – Elena puxa uma madeixa loira para trás da orelha e segura o robe macio quando uma brisa gelada passa pelos corredores do castelo.

Mukuro olha para a irmã adormecida sobre a cama. Como Daemon pode fazer isso com a própria filha sabendo das condições dela?

-Seu pai chegará pela manhã. Descanse um pouco, ainda não é tempo de se preocupar com essas coisas. – dá uma última olhada no rapaz antes de seguir para o quarto ao lado.

Mukuro fecha a porta e deita-se na cama. A irmã abre os olhos violetas esfregando os mesmo para tentar espantar o sono.

-Mukuro-nii? Que horas são?

-Ainda é noite, pode dormir. – fala puxando os lençóis para que cobrisse a irmã, ela boceja e segura à mão dele, deixando ela próxima ao rosto claro como leite. Com a mão livre ele afasta alguns fios que caiam sobre os olhos dela – Minha doce Nagi. Não deixarei que façam mal algum a você.

-Obrigado Mukuro-nii. – fala ela meio adormecida.

Mukuro franze as sobrancelhas olhando o rosto pálido e delicado da irmã, agora adormecida. Uma única pergunta ocupava lhe a mente: por quê?

* * *

Asari abre a porta do quarto do primo vendo que este dormia. Viu um par de orelhas levantar-se, e olhos negros mirarem-no com curiosidade. Havia vários objetos largados aqui e ali pelo quarto e sorriu imaginando que novo jogo ele teria inventado naquele dia.

-Ugetsu? – pergunta uma voz firme, ele vira-se vendo ninguém menos que o tio em seu usual kimono azul escuro segurando nas mãos um castiçal com uma única vela acesa.

-Boa noite meu tio. – fala em tom respeitoso. Mesmo sendo o atual lorde de Piogge, Tsuyoshi era alguém que merecia seu respeito especialmente depois de tudo o que fizera.

-Achei que só chegaria pela manhã. – fala franzindo o cenho – Aconteceu algo?

-Vou precisar de sua ajuda meu tio, e de conselhos. – fala fechando a porta do quarto do primo. Tsuyoshi percebe pela expressão séria do sobrinho que não seria algo simples de se resolver.

-Vamos ao meu quarto.

O outro apenas concorda antes de seguir o tio com uma expressão séria. Como poderia dar aquela notícia ao primo?

* * *

-Eu não quero me casar! – repete Lambo teimosamente batendo o pé, seus brilhantes olhos verdes repletos de descrença.

-Pare de agir de maneira tão infantil. – replica um homem sentado numa confortável cadeira de couro observando o moreno que estava em frente a sua mesa, uma veia surgiu na sua testa com as atitudes do filho caçula.

-Mas pai porque eu?! Lampo é o mais velho! Ele devia se casar primeiro! – fala apontando acusadoramente para o gêmeo mais velho sentado ao seu lado com as pernas estiradas, ele apenas boceja parte entediado, parte sonolento por ter sido levantado da cama antes das dez da manhã.

-O grande Lampo não se casaria com uma qualquer. – fala Lampo e novamente boceja apoiando o cotovelo no braço do sofá. Lambo ia replicar, mas ambos se calaram ao ver o pai se levantar da cadeira em frente a eles.

-O que eu disse está dito e vocês irão me obedecer! – ele mira os dois filhos com seriedade – Agora saiam daqui.

Lampo se levanta, fazendo um breve gesto com a mão numa saudação preguiçosa enquanto o irmão sai do escritório como um furacão. Lambo estava muito irritado. Como seu pai, seu próprio pai, pudera fazer algo daquele tipo? Seu gêmeo alcança-o, tinha que admitir que apesar da preguiça interminável, Lampo podia ser rápido quando queria.

-Aposto que é uma velha ou muito feia, se não o pai não teria mantido segredo sobre quem ela é. – fala Lampo com um pequeno sorriso ao ver o mais novo bufar irritado antes de entrar no quarto. Segue-o com um pequeno sorriso – Parece que agora sua vida começou a acabar maninho.

Agora Lambo estava realmente irritado. Desistiu de ficar mais um segundo com o irmão mais velho e sai do quarto batendo a porta com o máximo de força que podia, em seguida seguiu para o único lugar em que poderia encontrar algum consolo: os doces na prateleira da cozinha.

Gokudera vê que a irmã, bem meia-irmã, estava prestes a replicar algo, mas conteve-se apertando as mãos em punhos. Não duvidava que ela teria alguns cortes pela maneira como as unhas aprofundavam-se na carne

-Deseja mais alguma coisa ou posso me retirar? – fala ela obviamente tentando, e falhando, em controlar a raiva na voz.

-Pode ir Bianchi. – fala o homem a frente deles e ambos veem a garota virar-se, fazendo os cabelos róseos agitarem-se, e sair do cômodo quase correndo – O mesmo vale para você Gokudera.

-O que? – o rapaz torna os olhos verdes para o homem, achando ter ouvido mal.

-Você se casará com uma duquesa como combinado pelo tratado.

-Eu não quero me casar com uma mulher estúpida que sequer conheço! – fala ele zangado, uma marca se formou entre suas sobrancelhas.

-Eu estou sendo muito gentil conseguindo um casamento desse nível para um filho bastardo.

-Eu não preciso da sua gentileza! – grita em protesto.

-Diminua seu tom de voz comigo rapaz! – grita o homem de volta – Sou lorde de Tempesta e seu pai! Você IRÁ me obedecer!

Gokudera murmura alguns palavrões antes de sair da sala, furioso como uma tempestade. Não iria aceitar as ordens daquele velho estúpido! Não enquanto fosse Gokudera Hayato!

* * *

Ryohei olha para o irmão mais velho sem acreditar. Levanta-se da cadeira num salto

-Isso é extremamente errado! – grita fechando as mãos em punho mirando Knuckle com raiva – Mesmo que seja uma guerra, eu... – ele para ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro.

-Onii-chan, está tudo bem. – fala Kyoko com um sorriso apesar disso conseguia ver a tristeza nos olhos castanhos da irmã mais nova – Se meu casamento puder poupar a vida de cidadãos inocentes, não importo em casar.

-Mas Kyoko, você...

-Eu vou ficar bem onii-chan. – ela vira-se para o mais velho, Ryohei e Knuckle eram extremamente parecidos a única diferença que possuíam era a cor do cabelo. – Quando vou conhecê-lo aniki?

-Muito em breve. – fala com um sorriso um tanto orgulhoso ao ver que a irmã aceitara a responsabilidade – Vocês irão ao palácio da família Vongola em Caelum e passarão dois meses lá com nobres das outras regiões. Apenas depois disso você saberá quem é seu futuro marido.

Ela apenas confirma com um aceno firme e solta o braço do irmão.

-Ryohei, você também irá com Kyoko.

-E Hana? – pergunta quase automaticamente.

-Ela é sua esposa. Se ambos concordarem, não vejo porque não.

-Aniki. – chama Kyoko e vê que ela mordia o lábio – Ele é muito mais velho que eu? – Knuckle ri brevemente.

-Ele tem a sua idade minha irmã e é um ótimo rapaz. Tenho certeza que vocês se darão bem.

Ela sorri um pouco mais aliviada e olha para Ryohei com esperança, afinal o irmão também tivera o casamento arranjado e vivia feliz com Hana, apesar das diferenças absurdas de personalidade. Que mal faria ter esperanças?

* * *

Fon suspira olhando para a filha. I-Pin era uma garota gentil e sempre fazia o máximo pelos outros, mas sua maior fraqueza era a convivência com o sexo oposto. Ela não conseguia ter uma conversa concreta com qualquer homem ou rapaz que não fosse de sua família.

-Tem certeza disso Alaude? – pergunta Fon mantendo a calma e vê que a garota segurava a calça com mãos trêmulas.

-Foi a decisão do rei. – fala Alaude, seus olhos cinzentos deslocam-se para a sobrinha – I-Pin espero que não envergonhe a nossa família.

-Vou fazer meu melhor. – fala ela, mas ainda olhava para os pés.

-Ótimo. E Fon chame alguém para cuidar da bagunça criada por aquele garoto insolente.

-Já chamei. Eles devem terminar antes do jantar.

Alaude apenas confirma. Sabendo que não havia mais o que falar, os dois fazem uma breve reverência e se retiram da sala. Fon olha para sua filha vendo que ela estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, mas segurava-as a todo custo.

-Minha flor. – começa Fon colocando uma mão sobre o ombro da garota, ela abraça-o com força, passando as pernas ao redor da cintura do pai. – Calminha, muita calma. – fala ele acariciando os cabelos da garota sentindo a camisa umedecer devido as lágrimas dela, mas não podia se importar menos. Começa a caminhar levando sua garota nos braços.

-Como vou fazer isso pai? – pergunta ela num fio de voz

-Vamos dar um jeito, querida. Vai dar tudo certo. – ele passa pelo corredor, evitando pisar nos destroços que ainda restavam ali devido a luta de seus parentes.

-Nem o Hibari se salvou dessa vez. – fala ela levantando um pouco os olhos para ver sobre o ombro do pai, o corredor estava uma bagunça completa com as janelas e porcelanas quebradas, quadros rasgados e arrancados da parede e partes da porta destroçada ainda jogadas no chão.

-Pois é. Tente não falar disso com seu primo agora querida, ele ainda está emocionalmente abalado com a notícia.

Ela confirma e vê o primo passar saindo de um quarto naquele corredor. Seu rosto continuava tão inexpressivo quanto sempre, mas as tonfas prateadas que ele carregava mostravam que ele espancaria sem dó qualquer um que se aproximasse.

* * *

Lambo estava sentado em um de seus esconderijos no castelo. Ele e Lampo sempre encontravam novos lugares para se esconder das lições passadas por seus professores particulares.

-Hahi! Lambo-kun!

Ele levanta os olhos vendo uma garota parada a sua frente. Ela usava uma calça de tecido confortável e uma camisa de blusas longas e tinha os cabelos escuros presos num firme rabo de cavalo.

-Haru-chan. Estava praticando a montaria? – pergunta reconhecendo os trajes que ela usava

-Estava sim. – responde ela com ânimo, mas então franze o cenho ao ver o rosto dele – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Terei de me casar para evitar uma guerra. – fala ele colocando outro doce de uva na boca – Vou sair do castelo em algumas semanas e provavelmente não voltarei tão cedo.

-Ah. Eu irei com você Lambo-kun, então não fique triste.

Ele se engasga com o doce e Haru dá algumas tapinhas nas costas do rapaz até que ele parasse de tossir.

-Como assim?

-Eu também terei de me casar Lambo-kun. – fala ela com um olhar tristonho – Então não se preocupe. Vamos passar por essa juntos, tá certo?

-Tá certo – fala ele colocando uma mão sobre o ombro dela.

* * *

**Espero que gostem (se tiver alguém lendo)! õ/**


	4. Intimado a voltar

Uma tempestade forte demais caía sobre Caelum, mesmo sendo início de primavera. Mas aquilo não pareceu um empecilho para o visitante que apareceu diante dos portões do castelo naquela noite. Nanami Sawada, a 'empregada chefe' como era carinhosamente chamada, saiu do quarto alisando o uniforme. Os longos cabelos negros estavam soltos e roçavam seus joelhos à medida que ela andava pelos tão familiares corredores contando apenas com a iluminação de um castiçal cuja única vela clareava apenas um metro à frente.

Um trovão sacudiu o céu. Segue até os portões principais do castelo, onde duas portas de madeira de lei repousavam vigiadas tanto do lado de dentro quando do lado de fora por uma dupla de guardas do rei. Mas naquela noite, os guardas que normalmente ficariam do lado de dentro não estavam ali e uma das portas estava aberta. Nanami anda a passos longos e graciosos até a porta e vê que os guardas cercavam o viajante encapuzado que permanecia nos degraus de pedra. A chuva açoitava a capa do viajante, mas este pareceu indiferente a ela.

-Quais são seus negócios com a coroa forasteiro? – pergunta ela colocando uma mão em frente a vela para evitar que a chama trêmula se apagasse.

-Vim a pedido do rei. – ele tira de dentro dos bolsos um colar e estende ao guarda mais próximo, que entrega-o a Nanami.

Ela pega o colar aproximando-o do rosto para reconhecer o símbolo de um molusco alado gravada em alto relevo. Franze as sobrancelhas e olha para o estranho tentando identificar seu rosto. O homem abaixa o capuz, o vento sacode seus cabelos molhados ao mesmo tempo em que um relâmpago cruza os céus iluminando tudo por breves segundos.

-Vo-Você... – começa ela com os olhos castanhos arregalados, o homem dá um sorriso de canto.

-Vai me permitir entrar ou não Nana?

A empregada, ainda atônita, dá a ordem aos guardas para que o deixassem entrar. Ele segue a mulher até a o hall, virando-se para trás apenas ao ouvir o som abafado da porta sendo fechada pelos dois guardas que agora retornavam aos seus devidos postos no interior do castelo.

-Venha comigo, acho que precisa de roupas secas antes de ter uma audiência com sua majestade. – fala ela com um sorriso estendendo os braços para tomar a capa molhada das mãos do homem, que começava a ter uma pequena poça a seus pés, ele apenas sorri entregando-lhe o objeto. – Siga-me, por favor.

Nanami sorri enquanto seguia pelos corredores. Com certeza o amanhecer no castelo seria surpreendente.

* * *

Tsuna achou ter ouvido batidas na porta, mas estava cansado demais para abrir os olhos e sentia um peso sobre o corpo impedindo-o de levantar. Ouve passos leves contra o piso.

-TIRE SEU ESTÚPIDO TRASEIRO DA CAMA! VOCÊ TEM TRABALHO A FAZER! – grita uma voz grossa.

Sentiu o peso ser retirado a medida que ouvia outra voz gritar:

-TIRE SUAS MÃOS DE MIM SEU ANORMAL DE CABELOS ROSA! EU POSSO DORMIR ATÉ A HORA QUE QUISER!

-É VERMELHO SEU IMBECIL! – ouve o baque surdo de algo acertando o chão.

Abre os olhos vendo que havia um homem puxando Giotto pelos cabelos em direção ao banheiro. Ele tinha cabelos avermelhados curtos e repicados que emolduravam o rosto quadrado, os olhos eram de um vermelho alguns tons mais escuros que seu cabelo e ele possuía uma tatuagem em forma de labaredas vermelhas no lado direito do rosto que descia pelo pescoço até ser coberta pela blusa de linho branca de mangas compridas.

-G?! – fala Tsuna surpreso e o ruivo vira-se para ele com uma veia saltando na testa, ignorando os protestos de Giotto. Tsuna encolhe-se brevemente com a expressão de raiva do homem que atira Giotto no banheiro antes de voltar-se para ele com uma expressão mais suave.

-É bom ver você Tsuna. – fala ele e vai em direção ao garoto, esfregando seus cabelos castanhos com um sorriso de canto. – Você é tão pequeno quanto me lembro. – o moreno levanta-se da cama e abraça-o, G surpreende-se com o ato, mas passa os braços ao redor do garoto.

-Quando você voltou? – pergunta olhando para ele ainda surpreso, mas feliz.

-Durante a madrugada. A chuva me encontrou no caminho. – ele olha na direção da porta vendo que Giotto saia do banheiro usando apenas uma calça preta

-Porque você não pode simplesmente chegar como uma pessoa normal e esperar que eu acorde? – fala Giotto

-Porque eu não imaginei que você ficaria de moleza na cama até agora. – fala ele franzindo o cenho

Tsuna encosta a cabeça ao peito de G segurando o riso e sente o cheiro de cigarros e ervas aromática. Fazia tanto tempo que o ruivo havia ido embora, mas de certa forma aquele cheiro sempre ficou na memória. G pareceu não perceber que ainda mantinha um braço ao redor do moreno enquanto apontava acusadoramente para Giotto falando algo sobre a incompetência do loiro.

-Você devia agradecer por eu ter voltado majestade. – grita G, fazendo com que o título soasse como uma ofensa.

-E estou muito grato. E muito feliz até. Mas da próxima vez, me acorde como uma pessoa normal!

-Sem brigas vocês dois. – eles se viram vendo a empregada chefe entrar no quarto com seu usual uniforme negro com um pequeno avental branco amarrado a cintura

-Nana, você sabia que o G estava vindo? – pergunta Tsuna soltando o ruivo e segurando as mãos dela com um sorriso largo.

-Não, fiquei bastante surpresa quando ele chegou no meio daquela tempestade. Mas que tal vocês comerem? Já passou das dez.

Após Giotto terminar de se vestir e Tsuna se trocar, eles descem para a sala de jantar onde algumas empregadas esperavam para servir a mesa. Enquanto eles comiam, G e Giotto conversavam sobre as viagens que o ruivo havia feito.

-Você foi para bem longe dessa vez G. – fala Nanami colocando um pequeno prato metálico na frente do ruivo.

-Nana você é a cura de todo o meu incômodo. – fala o ruivo e acende um cigarro que havia retirado do bolso. Giotto e Tsuna franzem o cenho ao sentir o cheiro o que não passa despercebido pelos olhos do ruivo.

-G, que cigarro é esse? Não é o que você costumava usar. – fala o loiro sentindo o cheiro adocicado.

-É uma mistura de tabaco e algumas ervas secas usadas por um grupo que vive nas montanhas na fronteira entre Nebula e Yema. É bem mais suave que os cigarros normais e não deixa o mau cheiro. – os dois fazem um 'Ah' de compreensão.

-Ainda me culpo por você ter gostado de um hábito como esse. – fala Nanami com um suspiro, colocando a mão na bochecha.

-Não tem nada a ver com você. Eu sempre gostei, foi só uma questão de tempo.

-Mesmo assim. – ela suspira novamente e olha para os garotos – Não importa quanto tempo passe eu sempre vou ver três garotinhos que dependem de mim para tudo.

Os três dão um sorriso amarelo enquanto Nanami colocava as louças sujas sobre uma bandeja para em seguida leva-las as cozinhas. Como Nanami cuidava deles desde os dez anos, no caso de Giotto e G, e dos dois anos, no caso de Tsuna, eles não culpavam a mulher por desenvolver um amor maternal considerando que ela era a única mulher que eles conheciam que havia assumido um papel próximo ao de mãe.

-Eu trouxe outro manuscrito. – fala G soprando a fumaça distraidamente para cima

-Ótimo. Deixe no meu escritório que eu lerei assim que puder.

-Manuscrito? – pergunta Tsuna recebendo apenas um aceno displicente do ruivo.

-Preciso ver algumas coisas lá fora. – fala o ruivo levantando-se e apaga o cigarro no prato metálico.

-Posso ir também? – pergunta Tsuna olhando o ruivo com jeito adorável de um animal abandonado.

-Claro. – responde ele com um sorriso antes de se virar para Giotto que mastigava distraidamente a última fatia de bolo – É melhor que você esteja no escritório quando eu voltar.

Giotto confirma antes de entregar as louças para Nanami com um sorriso. Tsuna levanta-se e anda a passos rápidos para acompanhar G enquanto ele seguia em direção ao jardim. Não foi nenhuma surpresa para Tsuna encontrar um garoto no meio do jardim, cortando os galhos de uma macieira com uma tesoura que devia ter o tamanho de seu braço.

-Não acredito. – fal garoto vira-se ao ouvir a voz, sorrindo ao reconhecer os dois e coloca a tesoura no chão e corre em direção a eles – Natsu!

-G-san. – fala o garoto com um sorriso brilhante e abraça o ruivo que permaneceu estático.

Ele tinha cabelos castanhos bagunçados como se tivesse acabado de ser sacudido por uma rajada de vento e olhos também castanhos, o rosto era levemente quadrado. Usava uma roupa despojada com um avental de tecido grosso que o cobria do tronco até metade dos joelhos.

-Moleque você cresceu! Quantos anos você tem? Quinze?

-Treze. – fala ele com um sorriso enquanto G esfregava seus cabelos deixando-os ainda mais bagunçados – Giotto-sama disse que você devia ter morrido num naufrágio.

-Ele é um idiota exagerado. – fala com um sorriso e olha do garoto para Tsuna e volta o olhar – Vocês estão bem parecidos, apesar que antes era bem pior.

Os dois riem. Tsuna e Natsu sempre eram confundidos até os seis anos por causa do rosto parecido e dos cabelos castanhos bagunçados, e mesmo agora eles ainda podiam se passar facilmente um pelo outro desde que Natsu arrepiasse os cabelos e mantivesse os olhos escondidos. Afinal a cor dos olhos de Tsuna era uma marca de família, não sendo encontrado nenhum similar em qualquer outra pessoa que não tivesse o sangue Vongola.

-Quanto tempo vai ficar dessa vez G-san? – pergunta Natsu com olhos brilhantes. Ele sempre adorava quando G voltava de suas viagens, e essa havia sido a mais longa que ele fizera.

-Enquanto o rei precisar de mim. – fala ele com um sorriso de canto o que fez Natsu rir com deleite.

-Então pode contar sobre o que viu nas suas viagens? E ensinar aquilo sobre aquela planta, a... ai, qual era mesmo o nome? – ele bate os dedos na testa tentando lembrar

-Aloe vera.

-É, essa mesmo!

-Claro. E aproveito para ensinar algumas coisas a mais para você. – fala ele com um sorriso ao ver o mais novo bater palmas enquanto ria – Falando em ensinar você não devia estar em aula Tsuna? – pergunta olhando para o moreno que sua frio sobre o olhar desconfiado.

-É que... Bem...

-O último tutor se demitiu. – fala Natsu e em seguida morde o lábio. Estava tão acostumado a contar tudo a G que alguns segredos simplesmente escapavam.

-Se demitiu? Por quê?

-Ele disse que eu sou... _umcasoirreversíveleimpossívelparaensinar_. – murmura Tsuna esfregando os cabelos nervosamente

-O que?

-Um caso irreversível e impossível para ensinar. – repete Natsu mais devagar e recebe um olhar cúmplice de Tsuna – Mas eu não acho isso. Tsuna-san aprende só demora um pouco mais.

Eles olham para G que tinha uma marca entre as sobrancelhas que só aparecia quando ele ficava nervoso. O ruivo suspira massageando as têmporas.

-A quanto tempo?

-Cinco dias. – fala Tsuna e então abana as mãos rapidamente ao ver o olhar irritado do ruivo – Mas o Giotto já está procurando outro tutor.

-Entendo. Nesse caso, eu serei seu professor até encontrar outro.

Os dois garotos olham para o ruivo em descrença. Sabiam que G era muito inteligente, várias vezes chamado de Enciclopédia Humana devido a quantidade de conhecimentos variados, mas o ruivo era ainda mais conhecido pelo pavio curto.

-Quando é sua próxima folga Natsu? – pergunta o ruivo olhando de maneira distraída para o garoto.

-Ah. Amanhã e depois. – responde o moreno depois de contar os dedos.

-Então amanhã começamos. – fala ele e então anda em direção aos estábulos, sendo seguido de perto pelos outros dois. – Espero que aquela tralha não tenha quebrado durante a viagem.

-A carroça está inteira. Mas aquilo que trouxe é mesmo um...

-É. – fala ele interrompendo o moreno – Você viu as mudas que eu trouxe?

-Vi sim. Mas elas estavam com as folhas murchas.

-Aquelas dali são piores que erva daninha. Só precisam de um bom solo e crescem rapidinho.

-O que você trouxe dessa vez? – pergunta Tsuna sem entender a conversados dois

-Eu trouxe algumas plantas da minha viagem. Não consegui terminar de estuda-las nas colinas.

-Acha que elas vão crescer aqui? – pergunta Natsu com um pequeno sorriso.

-Eu plantei algumas durante o caminho e elas floresceram. – eles entram no estábulo e Tsuna vê que havia um carroção coberto com uma proteção de tecido que formava um arco, e junto um grande cavalo marrom que relinchou ao vê-los entrar – Ele deu muito trabalho? – pergunta dando algumas tapinhas no pescoço do cavalo

-Não muito. – replica Natsu sorrindo e G entra no carroção, apenas o suficiente para pegar dois potes de vidro cheios de terra que continham mudas esverdeadas que se enrolavam em torno de varetas; entrega cada pote a um garoto e pega outro antes de sair com eles pelo estábulo.

-Ainda não consertaram aquela estufa? – pergunta o ruivo ao notar o reflexo prateado causado pelo vidro da estufa. Eles pararam voltando o olhar para o mesmo local que ele mirava

-Giotto-sama estava pensando em aumenta-la. – fala Natsu segurando o pote com os dois braços – Nanami disse que ele já chamou um grupo para fazer isso.

-Entendo. – o ruivo suspira – Então acho que teremos de plantá-las no lado leste.

Eles dão a volta enquanto conversavam algumas coisas sobre as plantas, o que deixou Tsuna completamente confuso já que não entendia metade do que eles diziam, e foram até o lado leste do castelo. Plantam as mudas a dois metros de distância da parede, Natsu e Tsuna fizeram um círculo com pedras de diversos tamanhos para marcar o espaço enquanto G arrancava algumas folhas murchas.

-Até que não ficou ruim. – fala Tsuna vendo a 'horta' improvisada. Natsu confirma batendo as mãos no avental e então despede-se deles dizendo que tinha de terminar de podar as árvores ou recebia uma bronca de Nanami.

-Preciso falar com seu primo no escritório. – fala ele e olha para uma das janelas – Quer ir comigo ou prefere ficar ouvindo atrás de paredes? – pergunta com um pequeno sorriso o que faz Tsuna corar com vergonha, mas ele confirma e vai com o ruivo.

* * *

G para em frente a porta do escritório e bate a porta. Ao ouvir um abafado 'entre' eles entraram para o escritório de Giotto, onde G se acomodou no sofá. Tsuna passa os olhos pelas estantes e mais estantes do escritório, cheias de papéis organizados e separados da melhor forma possível, e vê que sobre a mesa do primo havia a comum pilha de papéis esperando para ser lida e respondida.

-O que você queria falar comigo? – pergunta Giotto sem levantar os olhos da carta que lia.

-Quando estava em Yema ouvi alguns boatos estranhos a respeito da Millefiore. – começa G e cruza as pernas – O que você vai fazer a respeito?

-Os lordes já estão informados e concordaram em me apoiar no caso de um ataque.

-Sem pedir nada em troca? – fala o ruivo com um sorriso sarcástico o que faz Giotto olhá-lo por cima dos papéis – Claro que lorde Daemon ia ser _tão_ gentil a esse ponto. – ele tira um cigarro do bolso e acende-o.

-Eles pediram um casamento. – começa lançando um olhar discreto a Tsuna, que encarava o ruivo com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

-E quem será sua futura esposa? – pergunta soprando a fumaça com um pequeno sorriso.

-Não é meu casamento. – começa Giotto devagar antes de olhar novamente para o primo – É do Tsuna. – G se engasgou com a fumaça e tossiu algumas vezes antes de olhar para Giotto

-Ei, isso é sério mesmo? – ele recebe um aceno do loiro e então olha para o mais novo vendo que ele parecia um pouco acanhado – Tsuna...

-Está tudo bem. – fala ele com um sorriso forçado – Já me acostumei a ideia. É melhor isso do que começar uma guerra.

G traga profundamente o cigarro antes de soltar a fumaça com um suspiro. Olha de Giotto para Tsuna e de volta para Giotto.

-Tsuna, importa-se se eu falar com seu primo a sós? – o moreno surpreende-se com o pedido, mas confirma e levanta-se dizendo que ia ajudar Natsu no jardim. Quando ele sai, G levanta-se no sofá e para em frente a mesa de Giotto segurando o loiro pela camisa de linho – O que você pensa que está fazendo? – pergunta em um sussurro raivoso, o cigarro esquecido no canto dos lábios.

-Não tive escolha. – responde em voz baixa evitando encarar o amigo de infância

-Não teve? Então pretende seguir os planos _daquele louco_? – o ruivo trinca os dentes – Pretende deixar que aquilo aconteça novamente ao Tsuna?

-Não. – fala Giotto com firmeza encarando os olhos vermelhos – É a última coisa que quero.

G encara-o procurando algum traço de mentira e então larga a camisa do loiro, fazendo ele cair sentado na cadeira antes de segurar o cigarro e apaga-lo no parapeito de uma janela.

-Você vai contar a ele? – pergunta sem olhar para o amigo, mantendo as mãos firmes no parapeito – Acho que já passou da hora dele saber.

-Eu sei. – fala o loiro recostando-se à cadeira e passa a mão pelos cabelos – Eu simplesmente não sei como contar.

-Ele vai entender. Afinal você é a única família que ele conhece. – G vira-se recostando-se ao parapeito para encarar Giotto – E não fique com essa cara de desolado. Só precisa contar tudo de uma vez.

-É mais fácil falar do que fazer. – responde o loiro fechando os olhos – Obrigado por vir G. É bom ter alguém em quem possa confiar ao meu lado. – ele olha novamente para o ruivo – Fez o que precisava na sua terra natal?

-Já, foi a cerimônia mais longa que já vi. – replica com um pouco de raiva. Obviamente o ruivo ainda não queria tocar no assunto, então apenas encarou-o com um pequeno sorriso vendo a expressão do amigo de infância se suavizar – Soube que Tsuna está sem professor novamente.

Giotto suspira novamente afundando ainda mais na cadeira. G sabia o que aquilo significava, a má fama de Tsuna como aluno não se limitava apenas a capital, mesmo assim deu um pequeno sorriso.

-Acho que tenho uma solução para você.

-Estou aberto a opções. – fala Giotto dando de ombros.

-Encontrei um ótimo professor particular enquanto viajava pelo sul. Ele é um tipo... _Incomum_ – fala após pensar um momento – Parece que ele é um conhecido do seu avô.

-Em quanto tempo ele chegaria aqui? – pergunta olhando distraidamente para a pilha de papéis

-Se eu mandar uma coruja hoje, talvez em uma semana.

Giotto apenas confirma antes de voltar a se concentrar nos papeis a sua frente. G pega um papel de carta e após escrever rapidamente, entrega a carta a Giotto que a assina e sela com o brasão da Vongola. O ruivo sai do cômodo a passos largos, parando apenas para observar através de uma janela Tsuna e Natsu conversando enquanto o mais novo mostrava duas plantas ao mais velho, antes de seguir para a torre. Como sempre os animais se alvoroçaram com a entrada dele, mas o ruivo foi até um poleiro no alto onde havia oito corujas que pareciam inabaláveis. Amarra a carta à perna de uma delas e após dizer algumas palavras, a ave levanta voo indo para seu destino. Observou-a até que perdeu de vista a plumagem cinzenta. Perguntava-se como Giotto contaria a verdade a Tsuna, isso é, se ele contasse.

-Algumas coisas deviam ser mantidas em segredo. – murmura para si mesmo com um pequeno sorriso observando a palma da mão.


	5. Tutor particular

4. Tutor particular.

Tsuna teve de admitir que se surpreendeu com as aulas temporárias de G. O ruivo, apesar do temperamento explosivo, havia se revelado um professor bom e paciente. E o surpreendeu ainda mais por estar entendendo o que estava sendo ensinado. Estavam no quarto de G e ele explicava um pouco sobre plantas medicinais enquanto mostrava-as para os garotos. Natsu parecia entender mais do assunto do que ele, então era o mais novo quem perguntava mais sobre as plantas.

Tsuna remexeu num galhinho e aproximou-o do rosto para sentir o cheiro. G havia insistido para que decorasse a aparência ou cheiro de algumas delas, apenas para efeito de conhecimento. Natsu rabiscava numa folha de papel enquanto mordia o lábio. G estava ensinando a ele o alfabeto, e Natsu tinha que escrever cada letra vinte vezes todos os dias para se acostumar com elas. Era em momentos como esse que percebia a diferença entre a sua criação e a do garoto.

Natsu havia sido encontrado por Nanami numa cidade próxima ao castelo há treze anos e ela havia adotado o garoto. Nanami achou eles extremamente parecidos, tanto que o nome dele era um anagrama do nome de Tsuna devido a isso. Haviam crescido juntos e eram amigos muito próximos, apesar das diferenças sociais.

-Consegui. – fala Natsu radiante mostrando o papel a Tsuna onde ele havia escrito seu nome: Sawada Natsu.

-Ficou bom. – responde com um pequeno sorriso. Natsu mostra o papel para G que dá um pequeno sorriso.

-Muito bom, mas não se esqueça que a primeira letra é maiúscula.

-Tá. – fala ele, ainda feliz demais por ter escrito o próprio nome – Tsuna escreva seu nome também.

Confirma antes de mergulhar a ponta da caneta-tinteiro na tinta e em seguida escrever seu nome. Natsu reclama por ter a letra mais trêmula que a de Tsuna, mas o mais velho não deu importância a isso. Pensava em como seria melhor ter um sobrenome comum como o de Natsu invés do Vongola. Não importa quanto tempo se passasse, o seu sobrenome parecia ter um peso muito grande.

-Entre. – fala G ao ouvir batidas na porta. Nanami entra e dá um sorriso para os garotos

-O almoço está servido. Sua majestade os aguarda. – fala ela colocando-se ao lado dos garotos

-Olha o que eu fiz Nana. – fala Natsu mostrando o que havia escrito – Eu consigo escrever seu nome agora.

-Você me deixa muito orgulhosa. – fala ela esfregando os cabelos dele que apenas ri antes de se levantar – Não se esqueça que tem de alimentar os cavalos a tarde.

-Tá. – fala ele e sai do quarto a passos rápidos com um sorriso no rosto. Tsuna levanta-se e também sai do quarto, seguindo para a sala de jantar.

-Espero que ele não tenha dado problemas G. – fala Nanami com um pequeno suspiro.

-Problema nenhum Nana. – fala G e guarda as plantas que estava mostrando aos garotos, enrolando cada uma em um lenço separado e deixa-as abaixo da janela onde levariam sol até ficar completamente secas.

-Aquele homem que você convidou está aqui. Ele está no quarto desfazendo as malas.

-Diga a ele para encontrar-se comigo e Giotto no escritório após o almoço. – ela confirma e sai do quarto após uma pequena reverência.

* * *

Após o almoço, Giotto voltou ao escritório arrastado por G alegando que havia muito trabalho a ser feito em pouco tempo. Já que G bancaria a babá para evitar que Giotto fugisse de seu trabalho, Tsuna teve a tarde livre. Foi para o quarto e leu mais um capítulo do romance de um de seus autores favoritos, e estava para começar outro quando Natsu irrompeu pela porta do quarto ofegante com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

-Tsuna, você tem que ver isso. – fala ele entre a respiração rápida e segura as mãos do outro puxando-o consigo – É incrível.

-O que é? – pergunta jogando o livro sobre a cama e sai do quarto correndo para acompanhar o ritmo do amigo

-G-san trouxe algo de suas viagens. Você tem que ver!

Eles desceram as escadarias as pressas, correram pelo jardim e Natsu arrastou-o em direção aos estábulos. Pararam em frentes as portas de madeira arfando, com as mãos nos joelhos. Tsuna levanta os olhos vendo que alguns cavalos relincham com a aproximação deles, mas o que chama sua atenção era o carroção no fundo do estábulo. Entram no local, aproximando-se do carroção e Natsu para em frente a ela com um sorriso.

-Olha só isso. – fala ele levantando parte da coberta. Havia grades circundando a carroça e pode ver que era uma jaula grande o suficiente para ocupar todo o espaço da carroça, mas as grades eram espaçadas o suficiente para que pudesse colocar ou tirar o braço dentro da jaula.

-Aquilo é... – começa Tsuna vendo o animal encolhido no canto da jaula

-É sim. Lindo não é? – pergunta e pega um balde que estava posto junto a carroça onde havia vários pedaços de carne

Tsuna apenas confirma com um aceno enquanto mirava o leão. Era apenas um filhote, mas ainda assim parecia ser grande o suficiente para derrubá-lo. O pelo era algum tom de ouro escuro, bem diferente de qualquer outro que havia visto, e tinha grandes olhos da mesma cor. Encarou o animal com admiração.

-Há quanto tempo ele está aqui?

-Desde que G-san veio. E pensar que ele ensinou sobre os hábitos de carnívoros ontem. – fala ele e abre uma porta na jaula, em seguida coloca um pedaço de carne dentro da mesma. O filhote levanta as orelhas farejando o ar e então aproxima-se deles com olhos desconfiados.

-Ele vai morder você. – fala ao ver que Natsu ainda segurou o pedaço de carne e estendia-o para o leão.

-Não vai. Ele é manso. – fala com confiança.

Quando o leão abriu a boca para morder o pedaço de carne, Tsuna agiu por reflexo e segurou o braço do amigo para afastá-lo da boca do animal. O filhote rugiu e arranhou o braço de Tsuna enquanto mostrava os dentes. Ainda mostrando os dentes ele se voltou para o canto da jaula posicionando-se para pular sobre os garotos. Natsu fecha a porta da jaula e segura o braço de Tsuna vendo que escorriam alguns filetes de sangue onde agora estava a marca das garras.

-Desculpa Tsuna. – fala Natsu assustado e rasga a manga da camisa que vestia para enrolar o ferimento dele – Temos que chamar o G-san.

Eles voltaram para o castelo. Tsuna segurava o braço sentindo-o latejar, mas não doía demais e o corte não pareceu ser fundo. Trinca os dentes imaginando o que G diria quando soubesse que havia simplesmente assustado um leão que estava no estábulo.

-Natsu, vou para o meu quarto. – fala ele subindo as escadas

-Vou chamar o G-san. – Natsu solta com cuidado o braço do príncipe

-Não! – fala Tsuna de súbito, deixando o outro surpreso – Não precisa o corte nem é tão fundo assim. Só pegue um pouco de água e ataduras e leve para meu quarto.

Natsu estreita um pouco os olhos, mas confirma e desce os poucos degraus que havia subido. Tsuna vai para o quarto, ignorando os não tão discretos olhares das empregadas no machucado, e senta-se na cama. Natsu encontra-o alguns minutos depois trazendo numa bandeja as ataduras e uma tigela com água fria. Tsuna lava o machucado, trincando os dentes com a temperatura da água, e enxuga-o com uma de suas toalhas.

-Desculpe Tsuna. – murmura o outro em voz baixa enquanto ajudava Tsuna a enfaixar o ferimento – Ele não havia machucado ninguém antes, então achei que não teria problemas.

-Não precisa ficar se culpando. – fala com um pequeno sorriso – Só não conte a ninguém. Para todos os efeitos eu cai com medo dos cavalos.

-Tem certeza? – pergunta Natsu franzindo as sobrancelhas – Não parece certo.

-Só por enquanto. Não quero que fiquem se preocupando. Além do mais foi um corte superficial.

Natsu confirma e dá um nó nas faixas. Tsuna observa o braço, que estava enfaixado do pulso ao cotovelo e dá um suspiro. Estava acostumado a cortes e viver usando ataduras, já que tendia a tropeçar e se cortar com uma facilidade fora do normal como na vez que caiu do galho mais baixo de uma macieira e torceu o pulso, mas ainda assim não gostava da sensação dos tecidos amarrados contra a pele.

* * *

Giotto analisou o homem a sua frente. Lembrava-se de algumas reuniões do avô com esse homem, mas ele não parecia ter mudado nada em 15 anos. Não sentia que ele fosse ruim, e isso era algo ótimo já que sua intuição nunca errava, mas também sentia que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa.

-Disse que veio de Yema certo? – pergunta com um leve arquear de sobrancelhas, ao que o outro apenas confirma cruzando as pernas de maneira elegante.

-Sou de um país bem mais distante, a oeste da costa Gravitta. Conheci seu avô a alguns anos, ele me contratou para alguns serviços e acabei ficando por perto.

-Entendo. Tem certeza que poderia ensinar ao Tsuna?

-Absoluta. Acredito que as pessoas revelam o que há de melhor quando a situação exige.

Giotto recosta-se as costas macias da cadeira do seu escritório enquanto pensava.

-Então senhor, perdão seu nome é muito incomum.

-Reborn. – responde com um pequeno sorriso de canto.

-Reborn-san, quando poderia começar a ensinar Tsuna?

-Amanhã pela manhã seria o ideal, mas se possível quero ser apresentado a ele hoje.

-Claro. – fala com um pequeno sorriso e volta-se para G que estava em pé junto a porta – Pode chama-lo, por favor?

-Com prazer majestade. – fala ele e faz uma breve reverência antes de sair do escritório

-Reborn-san, há algo que eu gostaria que soubesse sobre o Tsuna. Talvez ajude-o.

O homem inclinou-se um pouco para a frente ouvindo o que o rei dizia e quanto mais ele falava, mais estreitava os olhos.

-Vou fazer o melhor possível majestade. – fala respondendo ao pedido de Giotto que dá um sorriso aliviado. A porta se abre e Tsuna entra junto com G.

-Tsuna, o que houve com você? – pergunta assustado ao ver que o braço do primo estava enfaixado.

-Eu caí perto do estábulo. – responde com uma risada sem graça enquanto coçava os cabelos com a mão – Não é nada grave.

Giotto encara-o assim como Reborn, e Tsuna sente um arrepio descer pela sua espinha ao ver aqueles olhos ônix mirá-lo como se pudessem ler sua mente e ver a mentira. Observa o homem com curiosidade. Ele usava um terno italiano negro, com uma camisa laranja, um chapéu Fedora negro com uma faixa combinando com a camisa e sapatos sociais. Viu que havia um camaleão verde com grandes olhos amarelos que lembravam bússolas deitado na aba do chapéu olhando na mesma direção que o dono.

-Perdão, quem é o senhor? – pergunta olhando para o homem, tentando suavizar a tensão que sentiu.

-Este é Reborn. Será seu novo professor particular.

-Ah. – o moreno olha para o homem perguntando-se quanto tempo ele levaria antes de desistir como os outros – Eu sou Tsunayoshi di Vongola, mas pode me chamar de Tsuna. É um prazer conhecê-lo.

-Igualmente. – fala ele com um pequeno sorriso que fez Tsuna ter outro arrepio. Havia algo de muito sinistro naquele novo professor. Vira-se para o primo que sorria tranquilamente enquanto olhava para Tsuna.

-Suas aulas começam amanhã. – fala Giotto.

-Achei que íamos a Sadaspe amanhã. – fala Tsuna um tanto surpreso.

-Podemos ir outro dia. – responde colocando uma mão sobre o ombro do mais novo – Não se preocupe, vamos organizar tudo.

-Espero que sim. – responde com um pequeno suspiro antes de olhar discretamente para o novo professor. Ainda tinha a sensação de que havia algo muito sinistro naquele homem.

* * *

Tsuna dormia tranquilamente aconchegado em seus lençóis. A palavra chave é: dormia. Até sentir a água gelada cair sobre o corpo e os lençóis. Senta-se assustado vendo que seu novo professor particular o encarava com um pequeno sorriso.

-Pra que isso? – pergunta elevando a voz. O corpo tremia devido à mudança brusca de temperatura.

-Já passou da hora de acordar. – o moreno olha pela janela do quarto vendo que no céu noturno ainda brilhavam algumas estrelas.

-Mas nem amanheceu. Que horas são? – pergunta levantando-se da cama e olha para a cama com desgosto. Nanami iria reclamar pela bagunça, pela milésima vez.

-São quatro da manhã.

-QUATRO DA MANHÃ? – pergunta exasperado

-Mas na Itália são oito horas, então você está atrasado. – fala o tutor ignorando a expressão meio surpresa, meio raivosa de Tsuna – Você tem vinte minutos antes de começarmos a aula. É melhor se trocar e comer.

Reclamando baixinho, Tsuna vai até o banheiro onde se seca e veste roupas secas. Volta para o quarto usando uma calça marrom escura e uma blusa branca sem gola, ainda secando o cabelo castanho.

-Doze minutos para se trocar? Você é uma mulherzinha por acaso? – reclama Reborn colocando um relógio no bolso, em seguida vai até a porta. – Você só tem oito minutos. – Tsuna segue-o com um suspiro e eles vão para a cozinha.

-Não acho que alguém esteja acordado a essa hora. – fala quando saíram da ala oeste e começaram a descer as escadas

-E porque deveria? São quatro da manhã. – fala Reborn como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Teve de controlar a vontade de empurrar o tutor escada abaixo.

Eles chegam às cozinhas, e como esperado, não havia ninguém. A cozinha era grande, com janelas retangulares de meio metro que ficavam a um metro e meio do chão, havia algumas mesas retangulares de tamanhos variados espalhadas aqui e ali, algumas com panelas, outras com cestos. Havia também a despensa no canto da cozinha, onde normalmente ficavam os potes fechados com frutas embebidas em mel, doces e pães, e uma porta pequena ao fundo que levava a adega.

Os fornos a lenha estavam apagados apenas as brasas da noite anterior ocupavam espaço algumas com um leve brilho alaranjado, as panelas estavam postas em cima de prateleiras altas de ferro. Reborn senta-se numa pequena mesa quadrada que havia na cozinha, um copo de café obviamente recente fumegava a frente do tutor.

-Você tem cinco minutos. – fala ele e toma um pouco de café

Tsuna olha ao redor sem saber o que fazer. Nunca havia cozinhado na vida e só conhecia o local onde guardavam os doces na cozinha, porque era para onde sempre vinha com Giotto. Abre as portas da despensa e procura por algo que pudesse comer. Encontra um pote com geleia de frutas vermelhas e um pão da noite anterior entre os itens da despensa e leva-os a mesa. Parte o pão fazendo algumas caretas enquanto segurava desajeitadamente a faca. Quando por fim consegue terminar a sua 'refeição' dá um sorriso triunfante.

-Acabou o tempo. – fala Reborn levantando-se e tira da frente de Tsuna o pão com geleia. Sequer teve tempo de reagir quando o tutor atirou-os as brasas.

-Porque você fez isso? – pergunta vendo, com muita pena, todo o seu esforço ser coberto com fuligem.

-Se não tivesse demorado tanto, teria comido mais.

-Mas eu não comi nada!

-Problema seu. – replica o tutor e segura o garoto pela gola da camisa – Sua aula vai começar em exatos cinco minutos. – fala Reborn arrastando o garoto para fora da cozinha.

* * *

**_Mais de um mês pra postar esse capítulo ._**

**_Agora que a faculdade começou vou demorar um pouco mais pra postar. Espero que gostem do capítulo =]_**


	6. Aula particular e um leão PARTE I

_5. Aula particular e um leão_.

Dizer que Reborn era um sádico seria mentira. O tutor havia a muito tempo ultrapassado esse limite. Duvidava até que houvesse uma única palavra que resumisse as ações dele, mas com certeza conseguia pensar em algumas palavras. Sádico, sem coração, impiedoso, torturador de inocentes, ser vivo sem respeito a comida e a lista aumentava a cada hora. Estava na biblioteca há sete horas. SETE horas lendo um pouco sobre a cultura de Caelum e das regiões vizinhas. SETE horas apanhando com um chicote quando errava uma pergunta do tutor.

-Reborn, já chega. – fala o moreno derrotado, sentia o corpo dolorido devido as pancadas com o chicote – Eu preciso comer alguma coisa. Já são onze horas, acho que vou morrer de fome. – o estômago ronca alto como se estivesse tentando provar seu argumento.

-Uma pessoa precisaria ficar um mês sem comer antes de morrer de fome. – responde ele analisando o chicote – E um príncipe não devia fazer algo tão vergonhoso como esse barulho.

Tsuna ficou tentado a mostrar a língua pra ele, mas controlou a vontade. Reborn o chicoteava sempre que fazia alguma careta em vez de estudar. Na verdade, quase tudo que fazia era motivo para o tutor lhe chicotear. Felizmente, ou não, o chicote parecia ser feito de um tecido macio e não cortava ou marcava profundamente quando atingia sua pele, mas havia ganhado uma coleção de manchas vermelhas pelo corpo.

-Como é seu primeiro dia, vou aliviar um pouco. Se responder corretamente pode ir almoçar.

Empertiga-se na cadeira, observando o tutor com atenção.

-Quais são os territórios de Caelum, por quem são governados e quais seus símbolos?

-É divido em sete estados. Caelum é também o nome da capital, onde ficam os ministérios e o palácio real e o símbolo é um molusco. Nebula é governada por lorde Alaude e o símbolo é um ouriço. Caligo é governada por lorde Daemon e o símbolo é uma coruja. Piogge tem como símbolo uma andorinha e é governada por lorde Asari. Tempesta é governada por lorde Sasori e tem como símbolo um escorpião. Tuono é governada pelo lorde Bovino e tem como símbolo os chifres de búfalos. E Soleil é governada por lorde Knuckle e tem como símbolo o sol. – o garoto conta nos dedos para ter certeza que não havia esquecido nenhuma – Posso ir almoçar agora?

-Não. – o chicote acerta perigosamente o local onde a um segundo atrás estava sua mão. Tsuna encolhe na cadeira – Porque o território foi dividido entre os lordes e como se deu a escolha?

-Meu avô achou que um território extenso como o da Vongola era grande demais para depender apenas do rei, então dividiu em sete estados principais, mas todos devem obediência ao rei. – dá um suspiro longo encostando a testa a madeira da mesa quando sentiu o estômago roncar. O chicote acerta-o no braço e endireita-se esfregando o local com um gemido.

-Você não respondeu a pergunta toda. – ele olha o garoto de cima a baixo – Você está livre pelo resto do dia, mas por causa da má qualidade das respostas quero um relatório de no mínimo cinquenta páginas sobre as atividades desenvolvidas por cada estado até o nascer do sol amanhã.

Dá um sorriso e sai da biblioteca correndo, ignorando completamente o olhar do tutor. Segue pelos corredores até encontrar o escritório do primo no corredor norte. Bate na porta e ao ouvir um abafado 'Entre', abre a porta.

-Tsuna. – fala Giotto com um sorriso brilhante ao ver o garoto entrar – Já estava mesmo pensando em chama-lo para almoçar.

Confirma com um sorriso enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si. G estava sentado numa cadeira em frente a Giotto e eles pareciam organizar alguns papeis, que para variar, estavam espalhados sobre a mesa. Senta-se no sofá com um suspiro, mas seu corpo não aguentou ficar naquela posição e tomba para o lado caindo deitado no sofá. G arqueou ligeiramente a sobrancelha com a atitude que apenas arrancou risinhos de Giotto.

-Voltando ao assunto. – fala o ruivo voltando a analisar alguns papéis que estavam sobre a mesa de Giotto – Vamos ter que abastecer as despensas para a festa e cortar os turnos dos empregados. – ele coloca uns óculos de leitura enquanto puxava um papel para mais perto de si – Ainda temos de buscar vinho na cidade e decidir a posição das mesas.

-É sobre o aniversário? – pergunta Tsuna sem mover-se muito. G confirma e volta a atenção para alguns papeis novamente.

Tsuna suspira. O aniversário de Giotto, como o legítimo rei, acabava sendo um tipo de feriado; haveria festa em todas as cidades da capital e durante a noite um jantar seguido por um baile no castelo. Como se não fosse o suficiente, Giotto havia decidido unir a comemoração que era seu aniversário com a comemoração da aliança entre os estados, garantindo nada menos que uma semana de festas. Claro que isso significava todos os lordes, ladies e embaixadores acomodados no castelo durante aquela semana. Suspira novamente, a pouca paz que tinha seria perdida nas próximas semanas.

-Quero Simon na minha mesa. Mantenha Alaude e Daemon afastados, mas próximos a minha mesa. – fala Giotto olhando outros papéis – Podemos comprar o vinho em Sadaspe amanhã.

-Talvez. – G coloca os papéis sobre a mesa – Terminamos de discutir isso depois do almoço. Pedi a Nanami que servisse no jardim.

-Não sei se consigo andar até o jardim. – fala Tsuna soando meio morto. G levanta-se e fica de frente para o moreno.

-Quando você sentir o cheiro da comida vai correr antes de perceber. – fala estendendo a mão que Tsuna aceita com um pequeno sorriso. G dá um tapinha em seu ombro antes de virar para Giotto vendo que o loiro separava alguns papeis sobre a mesa – Podemos _majestade_?

-Com certeza _guardião_. – fala o loiro rodando os olhos antes de seguir com eles para o jardim.

Uma refeição nunca fora tão deliciosa como aquela. Tsuna comia aos montes ouvindo Giotto rir baixinho e G reclamar sobre a falta de educação a mesa, mas preferiu se concentrar em mastigar e engolir o salmão temperado que estava comendo.

-Tsuna? – o moreno levanta os olhos vendo que G mirava-o com a sobrancelha arqueada – Você ouviu o que eu disse?

-Não. – responde e limpa os lábios com o guardanapo – Perdão.

-Tudo bem. – G roda os olhos antes de colocar um braço por trás da cadeira – Estava dizendo que trouxe algo para você. Era pra eu voltar a tempo do seu aniversário, mas houveram alguns problemas

-Pra mim? – pergunta com curiosidade – O que é?

-Eu entregarei mais tarde, assim que seu primo preguiçoso arrumar aquela mesa. – ele tira do bolso um cigarro e acende-o.

-Eu quero saber qual o meu presente. – fala Giotto e coloca uma garfada do seu bolo de creme de chocolate, olha distraidamente para o céu enquanto mastigava – Eu queria um bolo novo.

-Então pare de comer todo bolo de sabor diferente que encontra! – reclama G dando uma tapa na cabeça do loiro, que esfrega o local com a mão esquerda – Sinceramente, eu nunca vou entender essa sua mania.

Giotto apenas ri entregando o prato a Nanami que coloca outra fatia. Tsuna encara o ruivo imaginando o que poderia ser seu presente. No seu último aniversário, G mandara um colar feito de marfim de uma tribo que visitou, segundo ele dava sorte. Usou duas vezes, antes do colar quebrar e as peças de marfim caírem; felizmente conseguiu recuperar todas, mas nunca mais usara.

-Como foi a aula Tsuna?

-Horrível. – fala sinceramente o que faz Giotto rir e G franzir o cenho – Ele me acordou de manhã jogando água gelada, não tive tempo de tomar café e fiquei preso na biblioteca até as onze decorando alguns livros sobre as culturas diversificadas de Caelum.

-Não é algo que se ensina nos primeiros dias. – murmura G soprando, na direção de Giotto que permaneceu inabalado com a ofensa.

-Ele está me torturando. – reclama e encosta a cabeça na mesa.

-Eu gostaria de ajudar Tsuna, mas não posso. Ele me fez prometer que controlaria meu senso paterno não importa o que dissesse. – fala Giotto olhando preocupado para Tsuna.

-Imaginei. – fala e dá um pequeno suspiro. Sete horas de convivência forçada com Reborn haviam desenvolvido sua imaginação da pior maneira possível, mas não parecia ruim o suficiente para imaginar o que o tutor planejava – Vou para o meu quarto. – fala levantando, mas então se vira para o ruivo – G você sabe onde tem algum livro sobre as atividades desenvolvidas por cada estado?

-Há alguns no escritório, mas... – o ruivo encara Tsuna longamente enquanto aspirava a fumaça do cigarro – Tem um no meu quarto, capa vermelha com letras brancas. Talvez ele seja mais fácil pra você

-Obrigado. – fala ele dando um sorriso cansado e vira-se para voltar ao castelo.

-Se não encontrar me avise. – fala o ruivo enquanto o moreno se afastava a passos forçados. Tsuna apenas acenou com a mão de maneira displicente.

Segue pelo castelo sentindo-se meio morto. A única coisa que queria era deitar e dormir, mas tinha a sensação de que se esquecesse de fazer o relatório, chicotadas seriam um castigo bem pequeno. Vai para a ala oeste, passa pelo seu quarto e pelo escritório, antes de chegar ao quarto de G, que era ao lado do de Giotto. Abre a porta e sem nenhuma surpresa, encontra o quarto impecável; todos os livros estavam organizados em estantes, os frascos arrumados e separados sobre a mesa quadrada. Como o guardião do rei, G tinha um quarto que poderia ser comparado ao seu.

Procura na estante pelo livro que o ruivo havia descrito, e encontra-o sem dificuldade já que era o único com capa vermelha. Puxa-o de entre os livros e vê que em letras prateadas no topo havia escrito ''Registro de Caelum'' e logo abaixo o nome do escritor. Abre o livro, procurando pela informação que queria. Vasculha algumas páginas até encontrar algumas sobre a capital e o sistema de comércio. Fecha o livro com um suspiro e volta para o quarto. Depois de um cochilo, faria o relatório. Precisava recuperar as horas que perdeu naquela manhã e evitar que os músculos incomodassem mais.

Ficou deitado na cama por mais ou menos uma hora, cansado demais para ficar acordado e pensando demais para dormir. Ouve batidas na porta e senta-se ao ver G entrar no quarto, carregando o filhote de leão nos braços. O ruivo senta-se ao seu lado, deixando o filhote no colo. Tsuna olha desconfortável para o leão, lembrando-se do que acontecera da última vez e afasta-se um pouco.

-Este é o seu presente. – fala G enquanto acariciava o leão, o animal começou a fazer um som profundo com a garganta como um ronronar.

-Um leão? – pergunta com insegurança o que faz G mirá-lo com um ligeiro arquear de sobrancelha – Porque um leão?

-Encontrei-o enquanto viajava. Parece que a mãe morreu numa caçada e ele estava vivendo sozinho a mercê de outros predadores. – o ruivo passa a mão pelas costas do animal que fecha os olhos completamente a vontade com o contato do ruivo – Ele ainda é um filhote. Precisa de alguém que cuide dele e o proteja. Achei que vocês se pareciam.

-Não sei se posso cuidar dele G. – fala com sinceridade, o animal abre os olhos e encara o moreno.

-Está com medo dele Tsuna? – pergunta encarando o moreno com um pequeno sorriso e então põe o filhote no chão – Sabia que você só começou a ter medo de trovões quando tinha cinco anos? – o moreno nega franzindo levemente as sobrancelhas – Estava chovendo muito. Eu e Giotto estávamos brincando com você e do nada começou a trovoar, Giotto se assustou com o barulho e deu um grito. Você ficou assustado com a reação do seu primo e começou a chorar e se agarrou nele. Desde esse dia você tem medo de trovões.

-E o que isso tem a ver?

-Assim como você imitou a reação do Giotto quando era pequeno, ele imitou a sua quando te atacou. – fala o ruivo o que fez Tsuna coçar os cabelos apertando os lábios, esperava que G não soubesse – Eu não estava brincando quando disse que você eram parecidos. Sempre que você fica assustado ele também fica. É uma reação natural, já que ele não sabe diferenciar o que é bom do que é ruim.

O ruivo coloca uma mão sobre a cabeça de Tsuna e esfrega seus cabelos bagunçados.

-Não precisa aceitar se não quiser, mas pense um pouco sobre isso. Tenho certeza que ele te deixaria bem mais animado. – ele sorri com gentileza, o que era raro considerando o humor tempestivo do ruivo.

O filhote apoia as patas dianteiras nos joelhos do ruivo e esfrega a cabeça na mão do ruivo, G ri antes de passar a mão entre as orelhas do filhote que fecha os olhos desfrutando do carinho.

-Por que ele fica se esfregando assim em você?

-Ele só quer um pouco de carinho. – fala e dá dois tapas nas pernas, o filhote reconheceu o gesto e pulou no colo do ruivo esfregando a cabeça no pescoço do homem – Calminha. – reclama o ruivo segurando a cabeça do filhote com ambas as mãos – Que desespero filhote.

-Posso tocar nele? – pergunta com incerteza, G confirma e passa a mão na cabeça do filhote com uma mão e com a outra segura a de Tsuna.

O moreno fecha um pouco os dedos quando o filhote cheira sua mão, mas abre-a completamente ao tocar entre as orelhas do leão. Ele apenas fechou os olhos com o carinho. G retirou a mão do leão e a que segurava Tsuna e colocou-as atrás do corpo. O filhote pula para o colo de Tsuna e esfrega a cabeça contra o peito dele. O moreno não pode deixar de rir quando o filhote espirrou na sua camisa.

-Ele está doente?

-Não, é uma maneira de marcar você como propriedade dele.

-Não sabia que os leões faziam isso. – fala esfregando as orelhas do filhote que pisa com cuidado nas pernas de Tsuna antes de se deitar.

-Não acho que ele seja um leão comum. – G encara o moreno com um pequeno sorriso – Vai querer ficar com ele?

-Vou.

-Terá que adestra-lo. Ensinar que ele não pode atacar as pessoas, o que ele pode comer, esse tipo de coisa.

Tsuna apenas confirma ouvindo o filhote fazer aquele ronronar profundo. Esfrega as orelhas dele e olha para o ruivo com os olhos brilhantes. G deu alguns tapinhas na cabeça de Tsuna antes de se levantar.

-Não há de quê. Lembre de escolher um nome pra ele. – fala andando para a porta e vira-se vendo o moreno com as sobrancelhas ligeiramente unidas – Ou ficará chamando-o de Leão pelo resto da vida?


	7. Aula particular e um leão PARTE II

_6. Aula particular e um leão PARTE II_

Tsuna senta na cadeira com um suspiro e abre o livro a sua frente. Porque aquele tutor espartano queria um relatório de cinquenta páginas? Suspira mais uma vez e coloca o papel, pena e tinta ao lado do livro. Abre o livro procurando por algo que pudesse ajudar a fazer aquele maldito relatório.

Teve que admitir que naquele livro havia muita coisa sobre a capital. Havia toda a árvore genealógica da família Vongola desde a fundação quatrocentos anos atrás, um mapa com a localização das cidades e rotas usadas para transporte entre elas, até mesmo um guia com desenhos bem detalhados das plantas e animais encontrados na região.

Deixando de lado seu interesse pelos desenhos dos animais, pula mais algumas páginas até encontrar as que falavam sobre os ministérios e sistema econômico da cidade. Para sua surpresa, percebeu que esse livro não era como os outros, que sempre tinham explicações complicadas usando palavras difíceis, era escrito de maneira bem simples como se o escritor esperasse que pessoas com pouco vocabulário científico leriam.

-Não acredito. – fala o moreno após duas horas. Havia escrito dez páginas e leu quase quarenta páginas do livro sem perceber

O filhote de leão se apoia nas patas traseiras e coloca as dianteiras sobre as pernas de Tsuna, encostando a cabeça à camisa do moreno. Tsuna quase sem perceber coloca o leão no colo e passa os olhos pelas páginas que havia escrito, em seguida fecha o livro olhando a capa com atenção procurando pelo nome do autor.

-Giovan N. A. Porque abreviar o último nome? – o filhote faz um 'roar' baixo e cheira os papéis a sua frente, mas se afasta fungando ao sentir o cheiro da tinta. Coloca o filhote no chão com um sorriso.

Tsuna se levanta e corre na direção do escritório, sentindo-se imensamente satisfeito ao ver G sentado no sofá vigiando para que Giotto não fugisse de suas tarefas. Giotto sorri ao vê-lo entrar no escritório.

-G! – Tsuna pula sobre o ruivo, que por reflexo segurou-o evitando que ele ganhasse uma bela queda no chão – Eu já disse o quanto amo você?

-Huh? – Giotto e G encaram-no como se tivesse enlouquecido.

-Você tem mais livros como aquele que eu peguei? Do mesmo autor?

-Claro, estão no meu quarto. – ele estreita os olhos ao ver Tsuna fazer a mais adorável cara de felicidade; o garoto realmente podia convencer fazendo essas carinhas. – Você pode pegar se quiser. – acrescenta após alguns segundos.

-Obrigado G! – o moreno abraça-o uma vez e levanta-se saindo do escritório a passos largos

-O que infernos foi isso? – pergunta o ruivo olhando para Giotto que apenas dá de ombros com um pequeno sorriso

* * *

Tsuna havia colocado todos os livros do autor que pode encontrar sobre a mesa de G, contando com o que já estava no seu quarto havia nove livros, cada um com uma capa de cor diferente, mas as letras da capa eram sempre prateadas. Pelo que via, sete dos livros eram sobre as regiões de Caelum, um sobre plantas medicinais, tratamentos alternativos e primeiros socorros e o outro apenas uma coleção de contos de fadas escritos como poemas.

Empilhou-os e começou a carrega-los em direção a seu quarto. Os livros impediam-no de enxergar bem o que estava a frente, mas os corredores do segundo andar não costumavam ter muita gente então não se preocupou. Jogou os livros sobre a cama e começou a procurar um por um, para escrever seu relatório.

-Jovem mestre. – fala uma voz grave batendo a porta, Tsuna vai até a porta e encontra Alberto, um dos empregados do castelo. O homem já por volta dos quarenta tinha os cabelos cinzentos e olhos escuros nos rosto que normalmente permanecia impassível; quando Nanami estava de folga era o mordomo quem assumia o dever de cuidar dele e do primo – O jantar será servido em uma hora.

-Vou jantar no quarto.

-Entendo. Deseja algo em particular?

-Vou precisar de algumas velas a mais para terminar meu relatório

-Devo preparar seu banho?

-Sim, por favor.

-Então com licença, jovem mestre. – ele faz uma reverência e segue para a porta em frente a sua, provavelmente para saber se Giotto estava lá.

Tsuna volta a se sentar na cama relendo os livros procurando por algo importante que pudesse escrever. Em menos de trinta minutos, Alberto havia voltado com toalhas limpas numa mão e um candelabro cheio de velas na outra, o empregado foi em seguida preparar o seu banho enquanto levava alguns livros para a mesa e começava a escrever.

-Seu jantar jovem mestre. – fala o empregado, e Tsuna dá um salto na cadeira com o súbito surgimento do homem – Ainda não tomou seu banho. – fala o homem olhando gelidamente para as roupas de Tsuna

-Já estou indo. – fala com um sorriso amarelo. O moreno se levanta rapidamente e segue para o banheiro, preferindo evitar um confronto com o Rei do Gelo. Não entenda mal, Alberto era uma ótima pessoa, mas ele sempre assustou Tsuna com sua cara impassível e olhos gelados, o moreno preferia mil vezes a companhia e o sorriso caloroso de Nanami.

Toma um banho e se troca rapidamente. Sai do banheiro enxugando os cabelos com a toalha procurando pelo empregado, mas não o vê em lugar nenhum. Aproxima-se da mesa vendo o que o empregado trouxera para seu jantar.

-Jovem mestre.

-Hiii! – o moreno dá dois passos para o lado surpreso – Alberto você quase me fez ter uma parada cardíaca!

-Perdão jovem mestre. – fala ele, mas não parecia nem um pouco arrependido – O mestre deseja saber se vai precisar de algo antes que ele se retire para seus aposentos.

-Não, eu não preciso de nada.

-Então com licença. – fala o mordomo fazendo outra reverência e sai do quarto com passos silenciosos.

Tsuna jantou dando uma breve olhada no que havia escrito entre uma garfada e outra. O filhote de leão estava deitado a seus pés, provavelmente cochilando. Apenas quando o leão deu um pequeno rugido é que o garoto percebeu que Alberto estava preparando sua cama e organizando os livros sobre as prateleiras.

O moreno franziu os olhos; Alberto sempre conseguia entrar e sair sem ser notado a menos que quisesse. Era como se ele sempre andasse na ponta dos pés, enquanto Nanami parecia estar sempre pisando em um monte de folhas e galhos secos, pois sabia a certa distância que a empregada viria. Ainda se perguntava como eles estavam juntos quando não tinham nada em comum.

-Alberto, eu vou na cozinha pegar algo para o filhote. – fala Tsuna com um pequeno sorriso

O moreno chamou o filhote, que imediatamente levantou-se e o seguiu. Tsuna segue pelo corredor da ala oeste e desce as escadarias centrais, em seguida vira a direita e segue por mais um corredor enorme (sinceramente, porque o castelo tinha que ser tão grande?) antes de encontrar uma escada com poucos degraus que acabavam numa porta de madeira. O cheiro de comida ainda estava forte lá. Abre a porta e entra vendo que cinco empregados jantavam enquanto dois cozinheiros mexiam algo na panela.

-Jovem mestre. – cumprimentaram, alguns apenas acenaram com a boca cheia demais para falar.

-Flavia, Luchio. – para ao lado dos dois cozinheiros. Flavia era uma mulher gordinha com um sinal embaixo dos lábios carnudos e belos olhos castanhos, enquanto Luchio era um rapaz magro com nariz adunco e cabelos compridos presos num rabo de cavalo.

-Jovem mestre. – cumprimenta Flavia com um sorriso e estende uma colher de pau lambuzada com uma massa marrom para ele – Bolo de chocolate.

-Meu favorito. – fala o moreno aceitando a colher e passa o dedo pela colher antes de coloca-lo na boca – Uma delícia, mas ainda dá pra colocar um pouco mais de chocolate.

-Você ouviu Luchio, vá raspar um pouco mais daquele chocolate. – fala Flavia com autoridade enquanto pegava outra colher para terminar de mexer a massa. Luchio foi até um dos armários da cozinha sendo seguido pelo filhote de leão.

-Flavia eu gostaria de pedir algo.

-Estou a sua disposição. – responde ela com jovialidade – Luchio não dê chocolate ao leão, ele pode ter dor de barriga! – brame ela apontando a colher como se fosse uma arma – Perdão jovem mestre.

-Não tem problema. – o moreno brincava com os dedos – Será que você podia me ensinar a cozinhar?

-Cozinhar? – repete a mulher incrédula – Minha comida não está boa o suficiente? – ela olha para ele com os olhos lacrimosos

-Não é isso! – o moreno abana as mãos com um sorriso nervoso – É que acordo muito cedo para minhas aulas e normalmente não tem ninguém aqui. Não quero incomodar ninguém só pra fazer algo pra comer de manhã cedo então quero aprender. – fala tudo de uma vez parando para tomar folego apenas no fim, a empregada piscou duas vezes antes de fazer uma expressão de entendimento.

-Se é esse o caso, eu posso deixar algo pronto para que você coma pela manhã.

-Jura? – pergunta o moreno com os olhos brilhantes.

-Claro! Eu vou deixar na despensa de doces. – fala ela e dá uma piscadela para o rapaz – Já não era sem tempo! – fala ela e reclama com seu ajudante enquanto ele raspava o chocolate na mesa com o auxílio de uma faca pequena

-Me deixe em paz mulher! Tudo é culpa minha aqui! – reclama Luchio picando o chocolate com mais força que o necessário.

-Se você não fosse tão lento, teríamos tudo pronto a horas atrás, mas não! Você insistiu para só preparar o peixe dez minutos antes da hora do jantar. G-sama quase me engoliu viva!

-Está duvidando dos meus métodos culinários?! – ele aponta a faca para ela, o que ela repete apontando para ele a colher de pau.

-Jantar com show! – fala um dos empregados que estava sentado numa das mesas aos risos enquanto partia um pedaço de pão.

Rindo, Tsuna senta-se ao lado deles vendo os dois cozinheiros se alfinetarem, o bolo completamente esquecido. Eles estavam prestes a lançar as facas uns nos outros quando uma voz faz eles pararem.

-Posso saber qual o motivo dessa anarquia?

A sala pareceu ficar alguns graus mais fria quando Alberto entrou carregando a bandeja que estava no quarto de Tsuna. Os cozinheiros imediatamente se calaram e voltaram as obrigações enquanto os empregados voltaram a comer sem se atrever a olhar para o homem que acabou de entrar.

-Vão me responder ou não? – ele põe a bandeja sobre a mesa em frente aos dois cozinheiros, eles se encararam brevemente. O mordomo parecia ter uma aura negra a seu redor, como quando ficava e fazia todos os empregados sofrerem sua ira.

-Ele queria dar chocolate ao leão. – fala Flavia apontando para Luchio que vira-se para ela com surpresa.

-Sua grande...

-Leões comem carne não chocolate. – fala o mordomo em sua voz gélida – Luchio você vai lavar a louça do jantar.

O cozinheiro parecia prestes a replicar, mas um olhar do mordomo fez com que ele se calasse. Alberto vira-se para Tsuna que encolhe-se na cadeira.

-Jovem mestre, você não tinha de terminar algum estudo? – pergunta Alberto com um pequeno sorriso, não aquele sorriso autêntico, mas aqueles sorrisos que escondem intenções assassinas por trás. Flavia, aproveitando que Alberto estava de costas, sorria apontando para o rosto desolado de Luchio.

-Na verdade tenho sim. – o moreno levanta-se e dá uma olhada em Luchio que encarava-o pedindo por misericórdia, o moreno infelizmente teve de virar o rosto; ainda não era louco o suficiente para ir contra Alberto quando ele estava mal humorado.

-Flavia você não sai daqui até que todas essas panelas estejam brilhando. – foi a última coisa que conseguiu ouvir, junto é claro do gemido da empregada, quando fechou a porta da cozinha.

* * *

-Acabei! – fala recostando-se a cadeira sentindo as costas doloridas.

O filhote de leão mordia um pedaço de carne junto a porta e levantou os olhos para ele apenas por um momento antes de se concentrar novamente na sua refeição. Tsuna pega um relógio de bolso que Alberto havia deixado lá, junto com um pedaço do bolo de chocolate, e vê que já passara da meia noite.

-Será que ele está acordado? – o moreno pensa por um momento antes de dar um sorriso. – Bem, agora ele vai ter que acordar.

Levanta-se e pega o relatório, em seguida sai do quarto tentando não fazer muito barulho. Vai para a porta do lado esquerdo do seu quarto e bate uma vez, duas, mas não ouve resposta. Abre a porta colocando a cabeça para dentro. Um tiro acerta um milímetro acima dos seus cabelos.

-Hii! – encolhe-se colocando as mãos na cabeça – O que é isso?

-Espero que tenha um bom motivo para interromper meu sono. – fala a voz grave de Reborn e ouve um clic; olha para o tutor vendo que ele usava um pijama de bolinhas (em qualquer outra situação teria rido disso mas o homem segurava uma pistola verde nas mãos e parecia furioso).

-Eu só vim trazer o relatório que você pediu. – fala e coloca os papéis no local mais próximo que encontrou, que foi a mesinha de chá, sentia os olhos do tutor observando-o como uma águia rapina.

Ele encarou o tutor por alguns minutos em silêncio, Reborn estreitava os olhos a cada movimento leve que suas mãos faziam.

-Você não vai ler? – pergunta finalmente .

-E porque eu devia?

-Mas você disse que era pra eu escrever. – fala franzindo as sobrancelhas

-Nunca disse que eu iria ler.

-M-Mas... – encara o homem, o queixo caído em surpresa para um segundo depois trincar os dentes - Certo!

Tsuna sai do quarto e não pode evitar um bufo quando voltou ao silêncio do seu quarto. Franze o cenho vendo o filhote de leão dormir sobre a cama. Sinceramente, não queria ficar a mercê do ódio do tutor pela manhã. Abriu novamente a porta e foi para o quarto em frente ao seu, como sempre a porta estava aberta. O quarto estava escuro, apenas com a débil luz do luar vindo das janelas altas, mas conseguia ver com clareza a cama grande encostada na parede, o contorno do guarda-roupa era escuro contra as paredes claras, havia também uma estante com objetos variados que o primo colecionava e em frente a ela uma mesa de chá com três cadeiras.

Vai até a cama. Giotto se move nos lençóis quando senta na beira da cama. Deita-se ao lado dele e puxa os lençóis sobre o corpo.

-Tsu? – pergunta Giotto passando a mão pelos olhos – O que houve?

-Nada. – puxa o lençol para que cobrisse seu rosto até o nariz – Boa noite.

Giotto vira-se deitando de bruços. O moreno ficou encarando o teto sem conseguir dormir. E se Reborn entrasse e o arrastasse de todas as maneiras? Giotto enlouqueceria com toda certeza. Talvez fosse melhor não ter ido ao quarto do primo. Inclina-se sobre o primo, encostando a cabeça ao ombro dele.

-Giotto. – chama baixinho

-Huum? - não sabia dizer ao certo se ele estava acordado ou falando enquanto dorme

-Se eu morrer, você cuida do leão que o G me deu?

-Uhuum. – murmura o loiro sonolento

-Obrigado. – encosta os lábios brevemente a bochecha do primo e levanta-se, voltando para o quarto.

Como esperado, Reborn entrou às duas da manhã no quarto do garoto e depois de uma boa martelada na barriga, Tsuna levantou-se reclamando. Não devia ter dormido mais do que quarenta minutos. O moreno levantou-se, trocou de roupa em menos de cinco minutos e em seguida foi com o tutor a cozinha. Viu que havia um copo de café sobre a mesa como da outra vez e Reborn senta-se saboreando o café.

-Preciso me lembrar de agradecer aos cozinheiros. – fala Reborn enquanto abria a despensa de doces – Eles deixaram um café da manhã delicioso.

Vira-se para o tutor com a boca escancarada, o homem encarava-o com um sorriso de canto enquanto tomava um pouco de café. Tsuna segurava com força demais a porta da despensa e fecha-a num movimento brusco

-Era meu café da manhã! – grita com raiva.

-Não tinha seu nome escrito nele e se tinha eu devo ter engolido. – Reborn retira o relógio de bolso dando uma breve olhada nos ponteiros – Você tem dois minutos.

Fecha as mãos em punhos, mas volta a procurar na despensa por algo que pudesse comer. Dessa vez conseguiu comer uma maçã antes de ser arrastado pelo tutor. Devia haver um jeito de se livrar daquele homem! Nenhum tutor ficava com ele mais do que seis meses, com sorte ele iria embora também certo?


	8. Que tal Natsu?

_7. Que tal Natsu?_

Tsuna se remexe na cama, sentindo alguma coisa gelada contra sua pele deslizando pelo tronco em direção ao pescoço. Abre brevemente os olhos e vê que algo se movia em baixo dos seus lençóis, que lhe cobriam até o pescoço. Vê dois grandes olhos amarelos aparecerem embaixo do lençol ao mesmo tempo em que uma língua rosada encosta seu pescoço.

-Hiiii! – o moreno joga os lençóis para o lado e levanta-se num pulo. O filhote de leão que dormia no chão levantou os olhos para o dono quando ele encostou o corpo a mesa de chá com a respiração rápida.

-Leon. – chama Reborn que havia aparecido do nada (ou ele estava assustado demais para notá-lo?) o tutor estava sentado na cadeira com um pequeno sorriso. Tsuna olha novamente para a cama vendo o camaleão verde aparecer sob as cobertas. Suspira esfregando as têmporas

-Porque você sempre me acorda assim? – pergunta Tsuna passando a mão pelos cabelos.

-Eu chamei. – responde o tutor levantando-se e vai até a cama estendendo a mão para o camaleão, o animal subiu na mão dele e em poucos segundos se acomodou no ombro de Reborn. Tsuna vai até o guarda roupa e pega uma camisa social, vestindo-a em seguida.

Já faziam dez dias que Reborn estava no castelo. Dez dias que era forçado a acordar de madrugada, sempre entre as duas e quatro e meia da manhã, pois o tutor parecia ter um horário diferente para cada dia da semana ou apenas para se divertir acordando-o de madrugada. Dez dias que era acordado às tapas, marteladas, chicotadas, banhos de água fria entre outros que apenas faziam o moreno levantar assustado e normalmente machucado. Dez dias que precisava aprender sobre qualquer coisa que o tutor quisesse ensinar, desde as lições na biblioteca sobre a fundação do reino até luta livre.

Felizmente, havia tomado algumas precauções contra o tutor espartano. Graças aos sustos na hora de acordar conseguia levantar quando ouvia passos próximos a sua cama (o que o salvara dois dias antes de levar algumas chicotadas), já dormia meio vestido usando uma calça comprida e meias (evitava dormir com a blusa, pois Alberto reclamara que ele não devia andar por aí com roupas amassadas) e havia aprendido a encontrar onde os cozinheiros guardavam os alimentos. Graças a essas precauções, conseguia quinze minutos para aprontar uma refeição simples e comê-la antes de ser arrastado para a sessão de tortu- quer dizer,aula.

Franze ligeiramente as sobrancelhas enquanto andava a passos largos em direção a cozinha. Nunca ouvira o tutor chamar nesses dez dias, normalmente ele só entrava e causava confusão. Anotando mentalmente para prestar mais atenção a isso, o moreno entra na cozinha. Prepara rapidamente um pão com geleia, pedaços de queijo e uma maçã.

-O que eu vou estudar hoje? – pergunta o moreno espetando um pedaço de queijo com a faca antes de coloca-lo na boca.

-Equitação. – responde Reborn colocando Leon sobre seu chapéu de feltro – Os cavalos estão lá fora.

-Reborn, você sabe que amanhã será o início da festa não é?

-Claro que sei. – responde o tutor e serve-se de uma xícara de café – Suponho que seja um de seus deveres com príncipe recepcionar a todos junto com o rei. – ele toma um gole de café e dá um sorriso ao sentir o gosto forte – Durante a festa eu não estarei aqui, mas voltarei logo depois.

-Hein? – o moreno deixa cair a faca quando ouviu.

-Você está bagunçando tudo. – Reborn abaixa-se para pegar a faca e bate ela contra sua testa antes de entrega-la ao moreno.

-Sem aulas? – pergunta o moreno com um largo sorriso esquecendo temporariamente da refeição.

-Eu já disse que sim. É grosseria fazer alguém se repetir. – belisca o braço de Tsuna fazendo o moreno dar um gritinho de dor

-Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa. – fala ele e Reborn larga o braço do moreno que esfrega-o fazendo uma careta – Mas você vai embora do castelo?

-Vou sair amanhã a noite, preciso comprar algumas coisas na cidade e ficarei fora durante a recepção dos convidados. – ele levanta-se e Tsuna repete o gesto seguindo o tutor para o lado de fora – Estarei aqui novamente quando os lordes vierem para o baile em homenagem ao aniversário do rei.

O moreno apenas confirma com um gesto. Eles foram para a saída principal do castelo virando a esquerda para ir aos estábulos. Havia oito cavalos lá, entre eles o grande garanhão marrom que G havia trazido, mas Reborn apontou para os dois últimos. O tutor aproximou-se do cavalo marrom e Tsuna ficou com o mais claro de crista negra, que relinchou ao ver o moreno parar perto dele.

-Eles não estão selados. – nota Tsuna vendo que não havia nada no dorso dos animais

-Porque ainda precisamos selá-los, é óbvio.

Tsuna suspira. Claro que Reborn queria fazer todo o processo, desde colocar uma sela até a montaria em si. O tutor explica como colocar a sela no cavalo enquanto selava o dele. Tsuna tenta repetir o movimento, mas o animal relincha e se afasta.

-Você está assustado. – fala Reborn colocando uma mão sobre o ombro de Tsuna para puxar o moreno para trás caso o cavalo empinasse. Tsuna olha para o tutor e em seguida para o cavalo inspirando profundamente.

-Nada de ruim vai acontecer. – murmura para si mesmo aproximando-se do cavalo e dá dois tapinhas no pescoço do animal que pareceu se acalmar um pouco. Ainda repetindo seu mantra, Tsuna consegue colocar a sela nele e Reborn ajuda-o a prendê-la ao corpo do cavalo, em seguida põe os arreios na cabeça dele.

* * *

-Nada mal Tsuna. – fala Reborn vendo o moreno fazer o cavalo dar uma volta a trote. O sol começava a surgir no horizonte, pintando o céu com tons dourados. Monta no próprio cavalo e para ao lado do moreno que passava a mão na crina do animal com um pequeno sorriso – Se você conseguir me acompanhar estará livre pelo resto do dia.

Ao bater os calcanhares no cavalo, ele dispara ganhando velocidade a medida que se afastava do castelo indo em direção as muralhas. Vira de leve a cabeça vendo Tsuna apenas dois metros atrás dele, o corpo inclinado contra o pescoço do animal. Estavam a apenas vinte metros do muro. Instiga o animal a ir mais rápido, mas vê com o canto dos olhos Tsuna se aproximar segurando firmemente as rédeas.

A muralha já estava bem a sua frente. Espera até o último segundo e faz uma curva abrupta para a esquerda, evitando bater no muro por alguns centímetros. Tsuna repete o movimento, um pouco lento demais, fazendo a perna bater de leve contra o muro quando o cavalo virou. Reborn continuava seguindo rente ao muro, agora cinco metros a frente do garoto. Tsuna inclina-se novamente contra o corpo do animal enquanto batia seus calcanhares no corpo dele.

Tsuna conseguiu postar-se ao lado de Reborn em poucos segundos, seu corpo pequeno dava mais vantagem já que o cavalo não levava tanto peso. Reborn vai em direção a entrada do castelo e para abruptamente em frente a entrada.

-Reborn, como eu faço pra parar? – pergunta o moreno, o seu cavalo continuava correndo e puxou a rédea para um lado forçando ele a voltar na direção do tutor. Reborn havia desmontado do cavalo e observava-o com um ligeiro franzir de sobrancelhas.

-Mantenha a coluna reta e puxe as rédeas para junto do corpo – fala Reborn e segura o chapéu quando o moreno passou por ele levantando poeira.

Tsuna puxa as rédeas para junto do corpo, mas usa força demais e com o movimento abrupto o cavalo se empina nas patas traseiras enquanto relinchava ruidosamente. Tsuna tenta se segurar agarrando a crina do cavalo, mas cai da sela. O cavalo volta a se apoiar nas quatro patas e vira-se na direção do moreno.

-Agora você se lembra de mim. – reclama esfregando as nádegas doloridas com as mãos antes de segurar as rédeas do cavalo e levantar-se.

-Se não fosse um cavalo treinado você podia ter morrido. – fala Reborn aproximando-se dele, o moreno inclina levemente a cabeça sem entender – A maioria dos cavalos costuma dar coices depois que empinam. – ele coloca as rédeas do seu cavalo na mão do moreno – Guarde os cavalos e coloque os arreios e selas onde encontrou mais cedo. E não esqueça de colocar água fresca para eles.

Tsuna confirma com um suspiro antes de seguir na direção do estábulo, murmurando algo ininteligível para os cavalos.

Reborn olha para a janela dois andares acima, vendo um monte de cabelos loiros e um par de olhos alaranjados encará-lo. Giotto faz um aceno breve para o tutor, indicando que ele devia subir e Reborn apenas confirma dando uma última olhada em Tsuna.

* * *

G suspira, estralando os dedos de maneira distraída. Daria tudo por um cigarro. Mas é claro que Giotto estava com problemas demais para resolver sozinho e era seu dever ajudar. Suspira irritado e tenta concentrar-se nos papeis a sua frente.

-O que houve G? – pergunta o loiro levantando os olhos dos papéis que escrevia – Está suspirando muito hoje.

-Porque você complica tanto as coisas Giotto? – encara o amigo de infância por cima de seus óculos de leitura, vendo que o loiro encarava-o sem entender – Manter convidados aqui por uma semana inteira e ainda os que permanecerão por mais dois meses. – retira os óculos de leitura, e esfrega o nariz sentindo que os óculos começavam a deixar uma marca.

-Não é como se eu tivesse muitas opções. – fala Giotto com um de seus sorrisos tranquilos – Não poderia pedir que voltassem para suas casas a noite e estivessem aqui pela manhã já que os que moram mais perto ainda assim levam quase uma semana para chegar. – ele volta a olhar para os papeis e mergulha a pena num tinteiro – Pode dar um tempo e ir à sacada, sei que você está querendo um cigarro.

Arqueia levemente a sobrancelha, mas afasta a cadeira e levanta-se. Vai até a sacada e alonga-se sentindo os músculos doloridos por ficar tanto tempo na mesma posição, e acende um cigarro mirando Giotto. O loiro não havia mudado muito desde que viajara, estava mais alto que antes, mas ainda tinha os cabelos espetados apontando para todos os lados, os mesmos sorrisinhos que faziam com que ele parecesse saber mais do que os outros, os mesmos olhos alaranjados que poderiam facilmente ler as intenções das pessoas e, é claro, a ''hiper intuição'' infalível. Ao menos, foi assim que batizaram quando crianças.

Sopra a fumaça e dá leves tapinhas nos ombros, sem focar em nada particularmente. Havia sentido falta do castelo durante as viagens, mas precisava daquele tempo mais do que nunca. Precisava vê-la antes de decidir se voltaria de vez ou não. Olha novamente para Giotto, que pareceu sentir o olhar e lançou ao ruivo um pequeno sorriso antes de voltar a mergulhar a pena no tinteiro.

-G, não lembro de você ter dito antes, como foi a cerimônia? – pergunta Giotto em tom descontraído enquanto selava uma carta.

-O esperado. Muita gente, muitas flores e incensos, as mulheres choraram bastante.

-E como a Helen estava? – pergunta Giotto, dessa vez encarando-o. Suspira e desvia o olhar preferindo encarar o céu azul sobre sua cabeça.

-Linda como sempre. Parecia um anjo, mesmo depois de todos esses anos. – encosta-se a sacada, girando distraidamente o cigarro entre os dedos.

-Entendo. – fala Giotto baixo – O castelo ficou bem silencioso depois que ela partiu.

-Hum. – olha para o loiro, esperando pelo que ele viria a dizer. Giotto não era do tipo que enrolava.

-G, tem certeza de que vai ficar? Apesar de tudo, você e Helen... – pergunta finalmente o loiro pousando a pena e recosta-se a cadeira – Sei o quanto vai ser difícil para você ficar aqui, especialmente por causa dela. Não vou te obrigar a ficar ao meu lado.

-Vim por que quis. – fala soprando fumaça, vendo os olhos alaranjados ligeiramente arregaldos encarando-o, segura o cigarro entre os dedos e bate-o fazendo as cinzas caírem na sacada – Estou aqui como seu guardião e braço direito, para oferecer meus serviços e ajuda-lo no que for possível. Não precisa ficar se preocupando a toa.

-Então fico feliz. – Giotto sorri, não um sorriso polido como normalmente, mas um sorriso de verdade, largo e sem preocupações que não via a anos. G dá uma última tragada no cigarro antes de apaga-lo na sacada.

-Você ainda tem que escrever sete convites. – fala sentando-se no sofá.

-Não destrua minha felicidade assim. – fala o loiro de maneira chorosa, batendo a testa contra a mesa – Eu quero uma folga também.

-Só depois que terminar de escrever os convites. – fala G com um pequeno sorriso ao ouvir o outro gemer insatisfeito pelo trabalho. – O que você e aquele homem estavam conversando antes de eu entrar? – Giotto encara o ruivo com o cenho franzido por um segundo e depois sorri calmamente.

-Só pedi um favor ao Reborn. – responde dando de ombros com jovialidade e olha para a mesa – Vou precisar de mais papel.

* * *

Tsuna desce as escadas sendo seguido pelo filhote de leão. Desde que G o entregara, o filhote seguia-o para todos os lados, até mesmo ficava no banheiro (o que havia assustado terrivelmente o moreno quando percebeu que o leão estava com as patas na banheira), mas já estava se acostumando ao filhote. Seguiu para o jardim e encontra Natsu aparando algumas rosas. O filhote corre na direção do mais novo e esfrega a cabeça no braço dele.

-Oi garoto. – fala Natsu esfregando a cabeça do leão e vê Tsuna sentar-se ao seu lado com um suspiro – Algum problema Tsuna?

-O de sempre. – fala com um suspiro. Natsu olha-o com pena, imaginando o que o príncipe poderia ter sofrido com seu novo tutor – Acredita que ele colocou aquele camaleão na minha cama? Mas ele parecia uma cobra com aqueles olhos grandes me encarando bem aqui. – ele coloca a mão bem próxima do rosto para enfatizar o exemplo – Acho que nunca fiquei tão assustado na vida.

Natsu não conseguiu segurar o riso, o que fez o príncipe dar um pequeno sorriso.

-Ainda não escolheu um nome pra ele? – pergunta Natsu colocando a tesoura a seu lado e esfrega o pelo do leão com as mãos

-Não e sinceramente não tenho ideia de que nome dar.

-Você pode chamar ele de algo que gosta. Lembra-se do Bolo?

-O gato do Giotto? Ele não morreu por ter mexido nos doces do meu primo? – os dois riem lembrando-se do pobre felino que foi perseguido por todo o castelo antes de ser pego por Giotto.

-Na verdade o mestre Giotto deu ele a uma das empregadas, não acho que ele teria coragem de matar qualquer coisa que seja. – Natsu passa as mãos nas costas do filhote que faz aquele barulho parecido com um ronronar – Não é tão difícil assim escolher um nome.

-Então que tal Natsu? – pergunta enquanto mexia nas orelhas do leão que levanta os olhos para o dono, o outro encara-o surpreso – Afinal você é o meu melhor amigo e nossos nomes são parecidos. – encarou o jovem príncipe por um momento, esperando que ele dissesse que era uma piada, mas Tsuna estava bastante sério.

-Obrigado Tsuna. – fala ele com um sorriso que evidenciou o corar de suas bochechas – Eu nem sei o que dizer.

-Natsu. – chama Tsuna olhando para o leão que piscou uma vez mirando o dono – Levanta Natsu. – fala dando duas tapinhas no leão que se levantou encarando-o.

-Vem cá Natsu. – fala o mais novo abrindo os braços e o leão foi até ele encostando o focinho à bochecha do garoto com o mesmo nome que o seu – Bom garoto Natsu.

Tsuna ri vendo Natsu brincar com o filhote, mas o leão para subitamente de tentar arranhar o braço de Natsu e vira a cabeça para as costas dos garotos com as orelhas voltadas naquela direção.

-Que houve Natsu? – pergunta Tsuna e olha na mesma direção que o leão vendo que algumas carruagens se aproximavam do castelo – Quem será que é?

-Talvez sejam os mantimentos. G-san disse que queria tudo em ordem antes de qualquer um chegar.

-Isso explica porque as empregadas estavam tão ocupadas.

-TSUNAYOSHI DI VONGOLA! – os dois encolhem ao ouvir a voz familiar e Tsuna vê G andando em sua direção a passos largos

-É melhor eu ir. – fala com um pequeno sorriso

-Também acho. – responde Natsu e pega novamente a tesoura para terminar de podar as rosas antes que a fúria do ruivo desabasse sobre ele.

Tsuna se levanta e vai ao encontro de G que parecia mais estressado do que nunca. O ruivo segurou o garoto pelo pulso e começou a arrasta-lo para o castelo.

-Algum problema G? – pergunta com as sobrancelhas ligeiramente franzidas.

Mesmo ficando exausto com as torturas físicas e psicológicas de seu tutor pela manhã, Tsuna costumava ajudar G e Giotto durante a tarde e a noite a fazer os preparativos para a festa. Nas últimas duas semanas, suas tardes eram quase tão cansativas quanto as manhãs, especialmente quando teve de provar os ternos que usaria nas festas, escrever no mínimo uma dúzia de cartas e teve que presenciar uma guerra entre Flavia e Luchio na cozinha, já que nenhum dos dois queria abandonar o posto de cozinheiro do rei. Tudo após uma maratona de dez quilômetros.

-Você vai ter lições de dança. – fala o ruivo entre os dentes

-Mas eu não sei dançar.

-Exatamente por isso você terá essas lições.

Tsuna não pode fazer nada além de gemer enquanto G conduzia-o para dentro do castelo. Odiava dançar, primeiro porque normalmente não tinha companhia para isso, segundo porque quando tinha companhia, normalmente pisava tanta nos pés da pobre moça que ela desistia antes mesmo de terminar a dança. Suspira pesadamente. G arrastou-o até o salão onde seriam realizadas as festas.

O salão ocupava completamente o térreo do lado leste no castelo. O chão era coberto por cerâmicas em diferentes tons de laranjas que criavam mosaicos harmoniosos por todo o local, havia lustres ricamente adornados no teto em forma de cúpula e outros castiçais posicionados em pontos estratégicos para a iluminação. Alguns empregados forravam as mesas, dispostas em forma de lua crescente, e algumas já possuíam como arranjos pequenos jarros que seriam cheios com flores recém-colhidas no dia seguinte. As janelas altas de vidro davam uma vista belíssima para o lado leste do castelo onde estava um jardim bem cuidado de flores diversas, já que a estufa estava em reformas, e as portas duplas no centro do salão que levavam ao jardim estavam abertas permitindo que uma brisa fresca entrasse no cômodo.

G gritou algumas ordens para os empregados que poliam os castiçais, estes imediatamente começaram a polir como se suas vidas dependessem disso já que, conhecendo o ruivo, provavelmente dependeria. Tsuna suspira novamente, G estava uma pilha de estresse com a notícia de que os convidados estavam para chegar e, é claro, desde que seus cigarros acabaram naquela manhã.

-Muito bem. – começa o ruivo largando Tsuna no centro do salão, o moreno esfrega o pulso enquanto o ruivo passa a mão pelo cabelo exasperado – Finja que eu sou uma das moças na festa e você vai dançar comigo.

-Hein? –replica Tsuna, mas confirma ao ver o olhar assassino do ruivo e segura uma das mãos de G colocando a outra na cintura dele.

-Se você pisar no meu pé eu te mato aqui e agora _capiche_?

-Não! Não mesmo! – fala soltando-se do ruivo e levanta as mãos – Não tem outra pessoa que possa me ensinar? Uma mulher _de verdade_?!

* * *

-Nada mal Tsuna. – fala Nanami enquanto o moreno conduzia-a desajeitadamente – Ai.

-Desculpa. – fala o moreno olhando para baixo pela milésima vez tentando não perder o ritmo dos pés.

G fumava próximo a porta aberta, vendo Tsuna e Nanami girarem pelo salão, sentindo-se bem mais tranquilos agora que encontrara mais de seus cigarros. Apoiou a cabeça na parede vendo que os movimentos de Tsuna melhoraram depois de uma hora no salão.

-Isso me traz tantas lembranças. – fala Nanami, o que faz o garoto franzir ligeiramente as sobrancelhas – Eu também fui par do Giotto quando ele estava aprendendo a dançar.

-Desde que eu me lembro ele dança bem. – fala Tsuna franzindo as sobrancelhas.

-Não me surpreende. – fala ela com um pequeno sorriso – Ele insistiu tanto que se tornou algo fácil. Lembro que todos os dias ele ficava dançando comigo pelo quarto pelo menos uma ou duas horas até aprender.

O moreno arqueia levemente as sobrancelhas surpreso. Nunca imaginara que Giotto e ele tiveram alguma dificuldade em comum, já que o loiro sempre parecia inabalável (exceto quando seus bolos estavam envolvidos). Acabou parando de dançar encarando a empregada com um ligeiro franzir de sobrancelhas.

-Porque ele nunca disse isso? – pergunta, mas não teve tempo de responder quando as portas do salão foram subitamente abertas e um homem por volta dos quarenta num elegante terno negro entra ao lado de Giotto.

-Meu senhor Ricardo. – fala Nanami fazendo uma profunda reverência. Tsuna encara o homem. Ele tinha o rosto triangular e austero, com frios olhos alaranjados e a pele morena, os cabelos eram curtos e negros, com exceção de uma madeixa atrás da cabeça que estava na altura da cintura presa por uma tira de couro vermelha.

-Espero que esses garotos não estejam dando problema a você Nanami. – responde em sua voz grave encarando a empregada que pôs-se ereta novamente.

-Nunca deram e nunca darão. – fala a empregada com um pequeno sorriso, mas ainda assim mantendo os olhos baixos. Ricardo passa os olhos pelo salão e pousa-os em G que encarava-o com um arquear de sobrancelha

-Começava a imaginar onde ele andaria. – fala com um sorriso zombeteiro – É impressionante alguém das tribos do sul passar tanto tempo num local só.

-Diferente de outros, sei cumprir o meu dever lorde Ricardo. – fala o ruivo em tom desafiador aproximando-se do homem.

-Continua com a língua afiada como sempre. – Ricardo dá um meio sorriso – Isso vai acabar te matando algum dia.

-Posso me cuidar sozinho.

-Espero que sim.

Giotto arranha a garganta, chamando a atenção do homem para si. Ricardo olha para o loiro que havia se colocado ao lado de Tsuna.

-Tsuna, você cresceu bastante. – começa ele encarando o moreno. Tsuna permaneceu sem reação sentindo o olhar frio do homem analisa-lo de cima a baixo – Está a cada dia mais parecido com Giotto.

-Hã. Obrigado – fala sem saber o que responder. Fazia muito tempo que não ouvira falar no tio, havia alguns quadros a óleo com o retrato dele claro, mas pessoalmente ele parecia bem mais assustador.

-Tio, onde está Xanxus? – pergunta Giotto com um sorriso cortês

-Está cuidando de negócios, não poderá se juntar a você durante a festa.

-Entendo.

Ricardo lança mais um longo olhar a Tsuna, felizmente Nanami se oferece para mostrar ao homem onde ele passaria a noite.

-Porque ele está aqui? – pergunta G encarando o loiro com certa descrença.

-Ele é meu tio. – responde Giotto com simplicidade – Seria ingratidão não convidá-lo para meu aniversário e para comemorar a aliança.

-Achei que Timoteo tinha deserdado ele.

-Isso não me impede de convidá-lo para passar algumas noites aqui. – o loiro arqueia um pouco a sobrancelha – Relaxe um pouco G, não é como se Ricardo fosse me matar.

-Espero que não.

* * *

**_Espero que tenha alguém lendo e gostando õ/_**


End file.
